


I Didn't Want to be a Half Blood

by Paperclipsandchalk



Series: The PJO AU that no one asked for [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, By the way they all have sad pasts and I'm not sorry, Camp Half Blood, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Demigod AU, Dream Smp, Fighting scenes will kill me, Found Family, I have a mission to make people cry honestly, I haven't decided tbh, Slow Burn, Slow Burn DNF?, The Percy Jackson AU no one asked for, Two plotlines, What's the tag for Phil, kinda angst, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclipsandchalk/pseuds/Paperclipsandchalk
Summary: Look, Dream didn't want to be a half blood and if he had it his way he would've left the camp as soon as he got there. However, he couldn't bring himself to leave his "brother" Tubbo alone with a bunch of strangers. It doesn't help that a Hephaestus kid keeps trying to befriend him when he's made it abundantly clear he doesn't want friends, or that he keeps running into this Aphrodite kid that happens to be nice to talk to.If you asked Tubbo he would say he liked camp, even if the other kids won't come near him based on his godly parent. One kid keeps sticking around though, a very shout Hermes kid that immediately claimed Tubbo as his best friend. Mix that with a monotone Athena kid, an Apollo kid, and a child of Zeus, you have yourself a nice little family. However Tubbo can't help but worry about his "brother" and what he thinks about camp.The camp is there to protect them, so what happens when someone lets a monster in, a prophecy is dealt, and a goddess is gone? Now it's up to Dream, Sapnap, and George to find the missing goddess while Tubbo and Tommy embark on their own mission to find the traitor in camp. How will they deal with all of this?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The PJO AU that no one asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155770
Comments: 100
Kudos: 342





	1. Prologue: Three Months Before

Up on Mount Olympus a woman stands in front of twelve different thrones. Each throne adorned to suit the gods and goddesses that sit upon them. One throne being a little bigger than the rest, it housed a particular individual at the moment. The rest of the thrones were empty,, except three. One belonging to the beautiful lady standing before the others. The thrones were surrounded by pillars, one on each side of the thrones. Each pillar is coated with beautiful flowers of all types. This helped to keep the room calm, however the room at this current moment was anything but calm. 

"She's been missing for ten days now," The woman practically yelled, her voice filled with worry and anger. "You promised she would be here by now!" 

"Demeter, calm down." Zeus said in hopes to calm her down. However, that response seems to make her even more aggravated than she was before. 

"Wrong choice of words Zeus." Hera muttered under her breath, sensing that this situation is only going to escalate from here. 

"No! I will not calm down, I want my daughter back!" Demeter yelled, her voice strained as though she was trying to not cry. "It's my time to spend with my daughter and he still has her! I know it!" Demeter crossed her arms, sending a glare towards the man before her. 

"I promised you we would send someone down to fetch her if she was. I asked Hades and he has yet to respond to my messages." Attempting to calm her down Zeus gives a sigh. "I'll make sure he responds to it in the next hour, if not then I'll allow you to go down there and fetch her yourself." This seemed to give her a bit of ease, but that wouldn't last for long. It's the quiet before the storm. 

A few minutes go by before a young looking man comes bursting through and into the throne room. Panic filled his face as he reached the bottom of the thrones. He gives Demeter a quick glance before looking up to Zeus. "An issue has presented itself." 

"Speak Hermes." 

"I went down and spoke to Hades to see if Persephone was still there or if she had already left. He claims she left ten days ago to come back up here." Hermes began. "He let me search the entire place and she was nowhere to be seen." Demeter could feel the rage bubbling in her. Seeming to pick up on it, Hermes shifts over. 

"What does that mean?" Dionysus asked, not really paying much attention to the situation at hand. 

"Persephone is missing." A thick silence hung in the air, no one daring to cut it with a knife. Nothing could be heard, not even a single cough. 

Demeter slowly turned her head to look at Zeus. "This is all your fault." She said ever so quietly. "Every single one of you are to blame!" In the surrounding area, the floral decors started slowly decaying and withering. What was once a pretty semblance of life and peace was now nothing. "You should've listened to me! None of this would've happened if you had listened!" 

"Demeter-" 

"No!" Her voice boomed out. "Until my daughter is returned safely to me, nothing, and I mean nothing, will grow!" Demeter then turned, walking out of the throne room. A resounding slam was heard, the echo cascading throughout. 

No one dared to utter a word for a good few minutes. "What do we do now?" Hermes asked, fretting what's to come.

"We won't be able to find her," Hera began. "The person who has taken her knows we would try to find her." Hera looked over to Zeus. "The gods and goddesses will not be able to tread where she lays. It's out of our hands." 

Everyone looks around solemnly. It seemed a little hopeless to them. "Who's going to be the one to find her then?" Apollo asked. 

"I don't know." 

× 

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you behind." A boy said, trudging through the thick, swampy mud. They had been walking for hours; his forehead was coated with sweat due to the heat that surrounded them. His dirty blond hair stuck to his forehead and his neck, it was rather unpleasant. 

"Oh please don't do that," Responded another boy, younger than the first. The first boy looked back to see his brunet companion catching up. "I got distracted by the cute animals." The younger boy was now sprinting, one of his overall straps fell slightly to the side. 

"Well," The first boy said, fixing the strap as the young boy came to a stop. "Don't fall behind again, I promised to keep you safe and if you get lost then I won't be able to keep that promise." 

"Sorry, it won't happen again!" The younger of the two then headed forward. It was unknown where the two were heading, not even they knew. They had been on the road for so long that they were unsure of what exactly they were looking for. Regardless, it was a very peaceful life. Before continuing, the first boy looked up at the sky, something tells him that this peaceful life won't be lasting much longer.


	2. Chapter One: The Not So Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trouble ends up with getting a tour from two demigods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello pals! This is the first chapter and I apologize for my writing in advance, this is the first time I've written something in a while. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, autocorrect is a pain. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will post a little peek of the next chapter at the bottom! 
> 
> Also I'm still working on the tags and if any of the CCs are uncomfortable with this I will work around them because we respect CCs in this household!

Try being in his shoes, try to think of a way to escape a rather nasty being that's chasing you and your adopted brother down. You probably wouldn't be able to; you'd have to think on your feet and not regret the choice you made. Right now, Dream was regretting all the decisions he has made so far. They had been fine for three months, it had been three months since they had made their way from Orlando to another small town near the Florida/Georgia state line. The only reason it took so long was because Tubbo got sick for a while and Orlando was overridden by tourists who hogged up the roads and sidewalks. They had stayed stationary for a while and when Tubbo got better they started moving again. Although Tubbo isn’t doing so well right now. 

Dream continued to duck and weave through the crowds of people, a small boy rested upon his back. He wondered how people didn't see the three, huge, one-eyed beasts chasing after them, nor did they see the huge gash on Tubbo's back. It was amazing how blind people could be sometimes. As he continued to run for people he could hear Tubbo's breath strain from the pain. “I know, I’m sorry.” He whispered to his adopted brother. “I have to lose it and then I can fix the wound.” 

Dream abruptly turned down an alleyway, obscuring them from the view of what Dream could only assume was a pack of cyclops. He had a few short minutes before they rounded the corner, he had to think of something quickly. Green eyes scanned around for a quick exit, one that the cyclops couldn’t follow after. There were two dumpsters, an exit on the other side, and two ladders heading to the roof of the buildings. He could always go up, but there’s nowhere to go after that. They definitely couldn’t keep running, Tubbo needed his wound looked at or else it could get infected. The dumpsters were a no go, that would be gross and they already get looks from bystanders for being a bit slobbish. 

“Psst,” A voice suddenly said, Dream looked around until green eyes met blue. “Up here.” The voice had an accent to it, he shouldn’t trust the stranger but it was either the stranger or the one eyed being trying to eat them. 

“Hold on Tubbo.” He felt Tubbo’s weak grasp tighten. Dream gritted his teeth and headed up the ladder to where the stranger was. Halfway up the ladder he heard the beast come around the corner, it clumsily bumped into the two dumpsters and trash cans nearby. 

“Food should not run,” One of the creatures said “Get back here meat slabs!” Dream let out a string of curses as he started to climb faster. He was almost there when his foot slipped causing his face to slam into the bars. His vision went spotted for a moment as blood trickled down his face, this day is only getting worse. As he regained his footing he saw two shapes jump past him and towards the cyclops. One was a male with pink hair that was tied into a long braid, the other had brown hair. Apparently the blond wasn’t alone up on the roof, maybe he shouldn’t have trusted a random stranger. Before he could think about climbing down he suddenly felt a weight be lifted from his back. The stranger had grabbed Tubbo from Dream’s back, before Dream could protest he felt someone grab him up as well. 

“He’s hurt bad,” He heard the blond say to the person who dragged him up. “Wil we need you back up here.” The stranger yelled. “Sapnap you help Techno take care of the cyclops.” The one called Sapnap nodded and dove off the roof, right into the battle, the name felt important to remember. The brunet climbed back onto the roof, ready to help with injuries. Dream was taken aback for a moment, a little confused by everything happening but that could be due to hitting his head. 

“Wait,” He sat up on the roof. “You can see them?” The blond looked at him and nodded. 

“We’re all demigods like you, so of course we can see them.” The brunet, Wil apparently, said as he walked over to Tubbo to inspect the injury. 

“My name is Phil and that’s Wilbur, he’s going to help your brother.” Phil said, all Dream could do was nod. He felt a little sleepy, his eyes drooped a bit but he shook his head in order to stay awake. 

“Hey hey hey,” Wilbur said, looking over at Dream. “Don’t go falling asleep, you might have a concussion.” He then looked at Phil as if to say ‘do not let him fall asleep’. Phil nodded and Wilbur went back to helping Tubbo. Dream lifted his hand to his head, when he pulled it back it was coated in blood, that would explain the headache and the need to pass out. 

“So much blood,” He mumbled, not really noticing the two from below coming back up. Before he could anything else he felt a cloth get pressed against his head, he looked over to see the one they called Sapnap holding a cloth up to his wound. 

“You’re lucky they didn’t catch you when you slipped.” The pink haired one, Techno, said. Dream couldn’t help but narrow his eyes, but based on Sapnap’s look he can only assume it doesn’t look threatening. “Phil we need to head back to camp, it’s not safe for them here.” 

“That’s obvious.” Sapnap muttered, Dream couldn’t help but spare a glance at the boy. “Who has the portal maker?” 

“I thought you had it,” Techno said, to which Sapnap denied. Dream couldn’t really focus on the ensuing conversation, his head was pounding and his vision was starting to blur. Next thing he knew his head was slumping forwards and people were shouting to keep him awake but to no avail. 

× 

_ Dream couldn’t place where he was. It was a mix of his old home with the “home” he and Tubbo had been staying at before it hit the fan. It was oddly warm, calming to say the least. He quickly looked around the room he was in, it was fuzzy and non descriptive to say the least, like he couldn’t really decide which home he was in. He was dreaming. He hasn’t dreamed in months, before that he would only have nightmares about many incidents that happened to him.  _

_ Looking down he saw blue sheets over his legs, the sheets had small animals all over them. Patterned sheets, like the ones he stole from a thrift shop for him and Tubbo. It was during the one week of winter Florida had and it got cold. Pushing the sheets off him he stood up trying to get a better look at the fuzzy room. Dream took a long look around the entire room, nothing seemed to stand out at the moment. He paused for a moment when his eyes landed on a mirror that clearly wasn’t there before.  _

_ Weird.  _

_ He felt drawn to the mirror and without realizing it his body moved closer to it. The frame around it was silver, a fire like pattern engraved into the framework only stopped by a bird at the very top of it. A dove Dream assumed. His eyes shifted to his own reflection in the mirror, everything looked normal until it abruptly wasn’t. Purple vines slowly crept over his shoulder, their thorns getting caught on his green jacket, ripping the fabric as it moved. Dream attempted to move out of the vines only to realize he was unable to move. Once again he looked back into the mirror to see two horns glowing around his head. They glowed a very prominent red which clashed with the purple vines, they demanded Dream’s attention.  _

_ He felt like he couldn’t breath, the vines were wrapping around him tighter. He was going to die if he didn’t get oxygen within the next minute. There was no escape. He was dead. “I’m sorry.”  _

Dream woke with a start, breathing heavily as he felt around his arms. There were no vines, it was just a dream and he knew that. Looking down he saw blue bed sheets, slowly he looked back up to see Tubbo sitting on the edge of his bed. The younger boy was staring outside the window, not registering that Dream had woken up. “Tubbo?” The younger boy snapped his head to look at Dream. His face went from blank stare to happiness in an instant. 

“You’re ok!” Tubbo launched himself at Dream, enveloping him in a hug. Dream hugged back making sure to avoid the spot where Tubbo had gotten hit prior. 

“Yeah,” Dream began. “I’m ok, where are we? And how long have I been out?” He asked, still looking around the room. Tubbo moved back from the hug to look around as well. 

“Camp Half Blood according to Wilbur,” Tubbo said “He’s been taking care of us while we were sleeping. You were sleeping longer though, about two days longer. I’m not really sure how long I’ve been out, but I’m pretty sure we were in light comas or something.” Two days. He was out for two days. 

“That’s not good.” Dream paused for a moment. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. They gave me this weird tasting thing that apparently healed me.” Tubbo thought for a moment. “Oh my gods they gave me drugs.” He deadpanned. Everything was silent for a moment before Dream started laughing. He let out a strained wheeze before his hand shot up to his head as if he suddenly realized he had a pounding headache. 

“I’m glad you’re ok Tubbo.” Dream said quietly, his voice slightly strained. 

“Same to you, you scared me a bit when you didn’t wake up. I didn’t want to lose another family member.” 

Dream furrowed his brows, he went to respond but before he could someone walked in. It was Wilbur; he seemed to be lost in thought up until he saw the two of them staring at them. “Ah, you’re finally awake green boy.” 

Dream raised a brow. “Green boy?” 

“We’ve been calling you that because Tubbo wouldn’t tell us your actual name.” Wilbur admitted. He walked over to a desk that just so happened to be in the corner of the room. A drawer was pulled open and Wilbur grabbed a plastic container out of it. “Catch.” He tossed it right to Dream, who caught it instantly. “Eat it.” 

“What is it?” Dream said as he opened the box, giving a wary look towards Wilbur. 

“Ambrosia, it’ll help heal you the rest of the way.” Wilbur grabbed something off the desk before shoving it in his pocket. “Your brother there had some already. It’s medicine but for demigods.” 

Dream set the lid back on the container and set it to the side. “No thanks.” He was definitely not going to trust these people, he had absolutely no reason to. 

Wilbur shrugged. “Suit yourself. By the way someone will be coming here shortly to give you two a tour of the place or you can leave. Your choice.” Obviously Dream would choose to leave, but one look at Tubbo made him rethink it. His blue eyes sparkled with joy and wonder at what this place could potentially hold. They’ve been moving around for so long it was obvious Tubbo would want a place to stay for a while. 

“Right,” Dream said “We will wait here then.” 

“Alright, I’ll let them know you’re awake. I think you’ll like your tour guides.” Dream highly doubted that. 

× 

It had been about an hour since the small conversation with Wilbur and Dream was feeling antsy. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was a little nervous about meeting new people. He hasn’t really spoken to other individuals in many months. He didn’t really count the last few interactions he’s had. Those were based on life or death situations, not friendly conversations. 

“Do you think they’ll be nice?” Tubbo asked. Dream could only bring himself to shrug, his head was still pounding. However, Dream was stubborn and he definitely wasn’t going to take things from these strange people. 

“Hello?” A voice rang out, it sounded oddly familiar but Dream couldn’t place it. Suddenly the door swung open, hitting the wall with a slam. Dream couldn’t help but wince a little, looking at the individual in front of him he came to the realization that it was the dude named Sapnap. 

“Sapnap don’t slam doors open, you could’ve broken something.” Another voice berated. It was a boy with dark brown hair and glasses, he had on a red and black hoodie that had two small horns placed on top of it. 

“What are you Bad, my mother?” Sapnap rhetorically asked. Tubbo and Dream exchanged glances, not really sure what to say to the two strangers before then. 

“Stop being rude,” The one called Bad looked over at the two of them. “Hello, my name is Bad and this is Sapnap. We will be guiding you through the camp and show you where you’ll be staying until you get claimed by your godly parent.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Tubbo gave a smile. “My name is Tubbo.” 

“I’m his brother Dream.” Sapnap squinted his eyes as he looked between the two. “Different parents.” Sapnap made the small ‘o’ shape as he nodded. 

“Cool, well,” Sapnap began. “Let’s get on with the tour.” 

Together they headed out and into the fresh air. It’s been so long since Dream has been outside, or so he assumed. “Alright, we will start with the campfire and make our way around to the cabins and sparring areas.” Bad said, a small smile scrawled across his face. 

The camp itself was rather huge in comparison to other camps Dream went to. “The fire pit is where the meals are held, each cabin having their own tables. The kids have to sit with their siblings and not with other people like a certain someone does with a Dionysus kid.” Bad scoffed at Sapnap’s words. 

“Don’t act like you don’t do the same with Karl and George. It’s not really fun sitting at a table alone, Fundy never shows up on time to eat.” Bad defensively stated. “Besides, it’s not in the rules that we have assigned seating.” 

“Wait, siblings?” Tubbo asked. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap said “You have a godly parent and that godly parent more than likely has more children, except for a few of them.” 

“Oh, that sounds fun. I wonder who my godly parent is.” Tubbo said excitedly. Dream, on the other hand, couldn't care less. 

“We won’t really know until they claim you,” Bad said “Now continuing, we have the cabins.” The four headed towards the twelve cabins before them, each one had distinctive features to symbolize the god or goddess they represent. 

“For now you two will be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed by your godly parent.” Sapnap pointed to a cabin that looked kind of wrecked, it was spray painted all over and generally looked overcrowded. It also had hints of a post office, based on the structure of the building. Each one was crafted a certain way, and it was down to the structure as well. Dream’s thoughts were interrupted by Sapnap. “Many of the unclaimed demigods stay in there, so sorry in advance.” 

That didn’t bode well with Dream. “Why haven’t they been claimed?” Sapnap shrugged while Bad looked to the side. 

“The gods and goddesses are always busy, they don’t have time to watch over their children.” Bad admitted. “I was lucky to get claimed with Fundy.” 

“That’s stupid,” Dream scoffed. “Why have us if they’re not going to care for us?” That question earned a shrug from Sapnap and Bad. 

Without another word they continued onward until they finally got to the end of the tour. It was rather boring, they had an archery and fighting pit. Those were about the only two things that interested Dream, there weren’t many well structured things here so it was hard to feel impressed by any of it. Meanwhile, Tubbo was more interested in the pegasus stall as well as the garden the Demeter kids had set up. 

“Now, any questi-” Before Bad could continue a kid came running up to him. 

“Bad! Phil needs your help.” The kid said. “Tommy got into another fight and it’s getting bad.” Bad sighs as he rested his hand on his head. 

“When will that little muffin head learn to stop picking fights.” Bad looked at Dream and Tubbo. “Sorry to cut this short but I have to go. If you have any questions either find me or Sapnap.” He turned back to the kid. “Show me.” With that, he headed towards the fighting pit. 

Sapnap took the chance to scuttle up towards Dream. “So, how did you two end up becoming brothers? I know you said different parents but did your parents get married? Or were you adopted by the same person?” Before Dream could answer the boy continued with the questions. “What’s your favorite color? How old are you guys?”

“None of that is your business.” Dream snapped, glaring at the raven haired boy. Sapnap put his hands up in defense and stepped away. 

“Sorry, didn’t realize I wasn’t allowed to get to know you. Just trying to be friendly.” 

“Well stop, I don’t want or need friends so leave me alone.” Dream then turned, walking in whatever direction was the furthest from the annoying kid. He heard footsteps quickly catch up to him, knowing it was Tubbo he stopped in his tracks. 

“Wait up!” Tubbo called out, Dream turned to face him. 

He let out a small sigh. “Tubbo, go make some friends or something. I need to be alone for a moment, sorry.” He muttered. 

“Oh,” Tubbo furrowed his brows, Dream felt like he just kicked a puppy. “Alright.” He then fished something from his pocket and handed it to Dream. It was a small sticky note with a bee drawn on it, the bee held a small flower; the words “bee-lieve in others” were written above it. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the ridiculous pun. 

“Thanks Tubbo.” He ruffled the younger boy's hair.

“I’ll come check on you later, we meet at the fire pit yeah?” Dream nodded. This seemed to satisfy Tubbo who nodded before scurrying off, presumably to find some friends. He let out a sigh, today has already been a long day and it was only noon. 

Ruffling his hair, Dream continued to walk for a little longer before he sat down on one of the cabin steps. His head was still pounding, he was now regretting not taking the strange medicine. The headache was becoming unbearable. He let out a groan as he placed his head in his hands. “Are you alright?” A voice asked. Immediately his head snapped up to see a brunet staring at him. “Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” The boy said. 

“You’re good.” Dream said, the boy then walked over and sat next to him. “What are you doing?” 

The boy fished something out of his pocket and handed it to Dream; it was the ambrosia from earlier. “Wilbur said I might find you out here somewhere.” He gave a smile. “It’ll help with your headache, trust me it’s far from dangerous.” Dream warily ate the little packet of healing juice. “Just don’t eat too much or you’ll die.” 

Dream almost choked on the packet as the boy laughed a bit. “Calm down, that’s the right amount. We wouldn’t kill you, despite what you may believe.” The boy leaned back a bit. “Glad I was able to find you, you probably would’ve ended up in the Apollo cabin again if that headache didn’t disappear.” Dream couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“It seems I have a new headache now.” He muttered, the boy pretended to gasp. 

“I cannot believe you would say that about someone who saved your life just now.” Dream raised a brow. “Sapnap was right about you being rude.” Dream went to glare at him but couldn’t bring himself to. He looked into the boys eyes for the first time, they were green and then they were brown. It was like looking into a kaleidoscope.

“Can you not pick one eye color? Or do your eyes constantly change?” Dream asked, looking away. He felt the boy shift next to him, obviously a little uncomfortable with the questions. 

“Well you see, Aphrodite kids get one of two eyes. Either the color reflects their mood or they constantly change colors.” Dream nodded. “It’s weird but apparently cool.” 

“I would’ve preferred the mood changing eyes,” Dream said “It seems like it would be cooler.” 

“They would still be constantly changing, you seem like the moody type.” Dream whipped his head to look at the boy. “I’m joking.” He nudged Dream’s shoulder. “Don’t take everything seriously. Also, don’t be too mean to Sapnap. He means well, he just gets excited about the prospect of making friends. Give him a chance, you won’t regret it.” 

There was a moment of silence as Dream stared at the floor. He knew the boy wasn’t wrong. Suddenly the air next to him felt vacant and cold; as he looked over he saw the boy walking off. “Where are you going?” Dream asked.

“I have to help Wilbur with some patients,” The boy said, turning back to Dream. “Apparently I’m soothing to be around or whatever. I’ll see you later, Dream.” The boy then waved as he walked away leaving Dream to be alone with his thoughts. He sat in silence for a moment, it was only then that he realized two things. One, his headache was now gone; two he never caught the boy's name. It didn’t matter to Dream, but something was telling him it was important to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "POV": Tubbo 
> 
> He went from having no friends to having a really loud blond kid as his best friend, how did Tubbo get here? Why did the shouty kid want to be his friend anyway? Not that he minded. Based on his godly parent, he doesn't think anyone will want to be his friend any time soon.


	3. Chapter Two: Weird Things Happen When You Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo tries his best to be helpful. 
> 
> He also makes a friend. 
> 
> He also finds out his godly parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter two is finally here. Thank you for all the support and the kind words, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> In this chapter there is a small section where Tubbo has some thoughts, it's moral questioning and self doubt. So be wary about that. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Note (You Can Skip If You Want): 
> 
> I feel like I should explain a few things before going further with this story. I write fanfics to help better my writing and practice some writing skills I learn. I need practice writing action scenes and romance, I have a different series for romance and this one is more action than anything. That's not to say I won't include romance in this story, which brings me to my next snippet. I've been researching on who is comfortable with the whole "shipping" thing and as I said once before these characters are based off their personas in the SMP. Hence why the only relationship I have lined up for this story so far is George and Dream. 
> 
> Never in a million years will you catch me shipping minors or shipping people who have stated they are uncomfortable with it. It's wrong and disrespectful to those involved. 
> 
> We respect CCs boundaries in this household.

Tubbo was a bit lost, the camp was bigger than he originally thought. There were many kids everywhere and he couldn’t seem to find the garden again. After Dream told him to make some friends he decided to try and befriend the Demeter kids. He knew they weren’t his siblings due to the process of elimination. Tubbo didn’t really know his father and his mother was his biological mother, so he knew his godly parent was more than likely a male. Although, genetics were a little whacky when it comes to godly DNA, so by all means anything is possible. 

Regardless, he was told to go make friends and he was going to befriend at least one person. He just has to find someone willing to talk to him for longer than five minutes. Anyone he talked to brushed him to the side or just blatantly ignored him in favor of doing something else. It didn’t bother him in the slightest; he was used to keeping low and only talking to one person. Dream has always told him to be wary of other people and their intentions. Trust is earned. 

Tubbo walked around for another five minutes before he sat down on a random bench. His feet were aching from all the walking he’s done; considering he was unconscious for a few days this was progress. He couldn’t help but think about the incident, it all happened so fast. One minute he was looking at the bees and then the next thing he knew he was waking up at this weird camp. You could ask him what attacked him and he wouldn’t be able to give you an answer. Whatever it was, he didn’t see it. But there on his back was proof that something did in fact try to kill him. It wasn’t the first thing to try and kill him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

With a sigh he started looking at his surroundings. He was near the archery stations, or so he thinks. He paid attention while they gave the tour, it was all so new that he couldn’t quite grasp the placing of everything. That would change over time. He was really liking it here, it was cozy and seemed very home like. Tubbo took a deep breath in and smiled. He stood up, stretching a bit in the process, and continued onwards. 

He eventually found his way back to the Apollo cabin where he heard some shouting. Being ever so curious, he walked over towards the loud ruckus. “You cannot keep fighting the other kids just because they’re quote ‘idiots’ in your eyes.” Tubbo heard Wilbur say, to whom he said that to was unknown. It seemed pretty tense, you could try to cut the tension with a knife but you wouldn’t be able to. 

“Well they are idiots!” The other voice belonged to a boy. “I don’t regret it and I’m not sorry!” Not even five minutes later the door slammed open to reveal a blond boy, who was now storming out. Behind him Wilbur was giving a sigh while resting his head in his hand. It seemed like this sort of thing happens often. The blond boy walked right past Tubbo, not giving him a second glance. As he walked past Tubbo couldn’t help but feel a heavy aura around him. Curious as to what the argument was about, Tubbo walked into the Apollo cabin and greeted Wilbur. 

“Hello Wilbur!” He cheerfully said. “How has everything been going?” 

“Everything has been going swimmingly Tubbo,” Wilbur began. “I suppose you wanted to know what that was about?” 

“I can take a wild guess,” Tubbo thought for a moment. “But then again I probably didn’t hear anything.” He could see Wilbur’s shoulders drop a bit. 

“Yeah, you didn’t hear anything important.” Wilbur said quietly. “What brings you here? Where is green boy?” 

“Oh Dream,” Wilbur raised a brow. “He needed a bit of time and told me to make friends. I haven’t had any luck yet so I came here in hopes to help you out around here.” The taller male before him nodded. 

“I could use some help organizing,” Tubbo nodded, “I just sent George out on a medicine run to help the people who skipped out.” Tubbo knew he was talking about Dream, he couldn’t blame Wilbur for doing that; Dream did seem a little out of it when they were doing the tour. 

Tubbo gave a slight hum and walked over to Wilbur. “Alright then, just show me what to organize and I’ll do it.” Wilbur handed Tubbo some medical supplies, they were in a small plastic tub. 

“Organize the needles, be careful and do not stab yourself, and then organize the ambrosia. There are about fifty packets of four, they need to be sectioned off into two packets each. It would be enough to tide someone over for a week and too much would be deadly.” Tubbo nodded as Wilbur continued giving instructions, he would much rather be at the garden but this is fine too. If he can be helpful in any way, Tubbo was ok. 

× 

It had been about two hours since Tubbo started helping Wilbur, and in that time he met a few people. One being George, an Aphrodite kid who spends a lot of time in the Apollo cabin. The other two being Fundy, Bad’s brother, and Eret, another child of Apollo. Everyone seemed so nice and it made him very happy. Not many people in his life were nice to him, he was really loving this place. It was so different from what he was used to, it was refreshing. Tubbo honestly could not remember the last time he felt this happy. 

As Tubbo continued to help organize a ringing noise was heard throughout the camp. “I guess it’s time for dinner,” He heard George say. “Come on Tubbo, I’ll take you there while the others clean up the rest.” 

“Wait, why do we have to?” Fundy asked. 

“Because Wilbur likes you more,” George replied.

“Yeah, now come be a good furry.” 

“No!” Fundy yelled. “I turn into a fox once and this is what I get!” He threw his hands up and walked over to help Wilbur with the rest. 

Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh a bit. After a few seconds of laughing, he set the tub down and followed George to the fire pit. He was glad that the fire pit wasn’t too far from the Apollo cabin, he felt a bit drained. There was really no reason to feel tired, he didn’t do much today but he was still tired. 

“Hey George, how long have you been here?” Tubbo asked, there was no reason, he was just curious. “You don’t have to tell me I just wanted to know, you know, to get a sense of how long people can stay here.” 

“I’ve been here for five years, some have been here longer.” George replied. “I believe Schlatt, Sapnap, and Tommy have been here the longest. Before you ask, you can stay here all year round, but some still have families they wish to return to.” 

“Do you have family to go back to?” He saw George’s eyebrows furrow for a moment. 

“I- Oh would you look at that there’s your brother!” Tubbo immediately looked to where George was motioning. He was right, Dream was standing by one of the tables waiting for Tubbo. 

He cupped his hands on his mouth. “Hey Dream!” Tubbo yelled to get his attention, and it worked. Dream started walking up to Tubbo and George. “Thank you for walking me here George, I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome,” George said as he looked over to Dream. “Your brother is very helpful and I’m glad you’re both here.” 

Dream raised a brow. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. I’ll see you both later.” George walked away, giving a small wave as he left. 

“Bye George!” Tubbo yelled. He was waving back, although George didn’t really see it. “Everyone here is so nice.” As he spoke he threw his arms up, a huge smile covered his face. “What do you think about this place?”

“I think it’s great.” Dream replied.

Tubbo could hear the hesitation in his voice but decided to not press him on it. “Where do we sit?” He stood on his toes to see over the people walking towards their seats. 

“I’m not really sure. I don’t remember where they told us to sit.” 

Tubbo scanned around until his eyes locked with someone else; it was the blond boy from earlier. He was suddenly reminded of the aura he felt, it surrounded the boy. Tubbo was unable to pinpoint what it was however. It seemed dark. “Over there. I think that’s the Hermes table.” 

Dream shifted his gaze towards the table. “I think you’re right there’s too many of them to not be; let’s go get some food and then sit down.” 

The food for tonight was a mix of many things for everyone to enjoy. Tubbo opted for a regular hamburger while Dream went for a hot dog, both getting some fries. They saw the other kids sacrificing some of it to the fire so they did the same. Tubbo was pretty sure it was for the gods and goddesses so he wasn’t bothered by it. He and Dream walked over to the table and sat down at the end. 

There were many kids sitting there, Dream was right. Some of the kids were screaming loudly and flinging small bits of food at each other, it reminded Tubbo of the public school system. Neither him nor Dream initiated conversation with the others but the people around them were talking loudly and having a great time. As the people around them talked Tubbo let his eyes wander back towards the blond kid. He was the only one with the weird aura around him, Tubbo noted. Does he know? 

“Hey,” Tubbo began. “What’s with the aura around you?” 

The blond kid turned to look at him, abandoning his current conversation. “What?” 

“The aura around you, it seems….dark?” People around them started getting silent once they heard the question. 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” The kid asked. 

“I don’t know, but you’re the only one with the dark aura around you.” As he continued to talk the table started to fall into silence. Could no one else see it? 

“Tubbo,” Dream said, silently.

“What? It’s just a question.” He was genuinely curious about it. 

“Who’s your godly parent?” A random kid asked. 

“I don’t know,” Tubbo replied. He was being dead serious. “They haven’t claimed me yet obviously.” 

“Does it matter who his godly parent is?” Dream asked. 

“No but-” 

“Then stop asking.” 

“Can you guys not see it?” Some of the kids shook their heads in response. “Then how can I?” Tubbo was very aware that he had gotten the attention of everyone in the immediate area. Many eyes were on him, it made him very nervous. 

“What color is it?” The blond kid asked. 

“Grey,” Tubbo replied. 

The wind felt like it was picking up a bit, it felt chillier. No one else responded, it was just quiet at the Hermes table. His brows furrowed as he looked down at his plate, this had to be a power from his godly parent. But who was it?

×

A few days had passed since they’ve been there and Tubbo couldn’t help but feel a bit off. Some of the Hermes kids were avoiding him based on the one question he asked. Talk spread like wildfire and people started to avoid him, except a few people. 

“Good afternoon Tubbo,” Phil said. “Are you going to be helping Wilbur in the Apollo cabin today?” 

“I’m not sure honestly.” Tubbo looked at the ground. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.” 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked. 

“People have been avoiding me since that whole aura incident.” Tubbo felt a cold wave wash over him. “I haven’t done anything wrong have I?” 

“Tubbo, from what I’ve seen you’re a good kid. People are scared of new things and things they don’t understand.” Phil gave a soft smile. “Here, follow me.” 

Phil started walking towards the garden of the Demeter kids; Tubbo followed closely behind. “Where are we going?”

“I’m going to take you to meet someone.” 

“Ok,” Tubbo said. 

It took a few minutes for them to get to the Demeter kids garden. When they arrived Tubbo saw two people gardening. One was a brunet, he was sure he saw him talking to Sapnap, and the other was that blond kid. 

“Hello Karl and Tommy!” Phil greeted. 

The brunet looked up. “Phil! Glad to see you, Tommy has been really helpful,” Karl said. 

“I hate this,” Tommy complained. “Why do I have to help him garden?”

“Because you’re the one who destroyed it.” Phil crossed his arms. “It’s your punishment.” 

“I didn’t mean to! It was collateral damage.” Tommy’s attention shifted towards Tubbo. “Hey you’re the weird kid from dinner.” 

“I-Yeah.” 

“This is Tubbo,” Phil said. “I thought I would bring him over here to meet the two of you and to maybe help out with the garden.” 

“Of course he can help.” Karl gave a smile. “The more the merrier!” 

Tubbo looked over at Phil, giving him a confused look. “Trust me, spending time with these two will do you good, especially Karl.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said. “I’m like the coolest kid at camp. I get all the women.” 

“All of them?”

“Yep!” 

“I’ll take your word for it I guess.” Tubbo looked over to Karl, waiting for any type of directions on what needed to be done. 

He motioned over to a small shovel and a few flowers. “I have some flowers over there that need to be planted. Grab a trowel and start digging,” Karl said, getting back to his own digging. 

Tubbo walked over to the flowers, he picked up the trowel and sat down. “Is there anyone else joining us?”

“Sapnap will be soon,” Karl replied. 

“I hate that guy,” Tommy said. “He’s really annoying.” 

“He doesn’t seem annoying.” Tubbo started digging small holes. “He seems nice.” 

“Of course you’d think that.” 

“Tommy, be nice,” Phil smiled. “I’ll come check on you guys later. Have fun.” 

Tommy waited for Phil to be out of hearing range before speaking. “Dickhead,” He muttered. 

After that the small group fell into a very comfortable silence. It was relaxing to dig into the earth and plant new life. Maybe he’ll be able to see bees, he likes bees. They’re so small and fuzzy, not to mention their cute little eyes. 

It had been about twenty minutes since Tubbo had joined them in the garden when suddenly a voice rang out. “Karl!” It caused the three of them to look up to see who the voice belonged to. It was Sapnap. “I’m not too late am I?”

“Not at all,” Karl said. “Glad you could make it.” 

Sapnap approached the others and gave Karl a hug, Karl returned the hug. After they broke the hug Sapnap looked in Tubbo’s direction. “Hey Tubbo, where’s Dream?”

“Oh, he wanted to speak to the head of the camp. Something about the overcrowding in the Hermes cabin and wanting to extend part of it.” Tubbo set the trowel down for a moment. 

“Good luck to him,” Sapnap said. He gave a big smile and turned back to Karl. “Where’s my mini shovel?” 

“Tubbo has it.” Karl gave an apologetic smile. “I would’ve grabbed another one but Tubbo was an unexpected guest. You can help him plant the flowers correctly, or Tubbo could help Tommy out.” 

“Let Tubbo help me out,” Tommy said. “I might get this done faster and then I can practice fighting with Techno.” 

“Ok,” Karl said. “But don’t push yourself with the fighting, there’s still the event for the fighting pit in a couple of days.” 

“Fighting pit?” Tubbo asked. 

“Yeah,” Tommy said. “It’s a pit for fighting, they hold an event every month and it’s a big deal.” 

“Tommy always loses,” Sapnap chimed in. He stepped to the side as Tommy flung dirt at him. 

“I do not!” Tommy yelled. 

“Does Techno always win?” Tubbo asked. He remembered Wilbur saying that Techno was one of the stronger fighters in camp. 

“Yeah, but everyone has fun.” Karl replied. 

“Sounds fun, maybe I could fight someone,” Tubbo beamed. 

“Fight me, although you’ll lose because I’m awesome,” Tommy said. 

“Ok!” Tubbo handed Sapnap his mini shovel and shuffled over to Tommy to help him. “Let’s focus on gardening now so you can have more time to think about the fighting.” 

“You’re right.” And with that they got back to work. 

  
  


×

Tubbo ended up spending the rest of the day with Tommy, he was rather fun to hang out with. 

“Watch this Tubbo.” Tommy walked over to where Techno was. “Hey dickhead, fight me!” 

Techno looked back at Tommy. “I would love to kick your butt, but right now I’m helping Wilbur with some medical supplies. No Wilbur, you add three drops not two.” 

“Whoops,” Wilbur said. “My bad.” 

“See,” Techno said. “Busy.” 

“You’re no fun!” 

“Fight with Fundy if you’re itching for a fight.” Techno grabbed the vials from Wilbur and started doing it himself. 

“But he’s so easy to beat!” Tommy whined. “He’s no match for me.” 

“Then find someone else to fight.” 

Tommy didn’t budge. 

“I’ll tell Phil.” 

That got Tommy moving, he started grumbling about how it was unfair that he had to ask someone else to fight and that Techno was mean. Him and Tubbo went all around camp to find someone to spar with, but no one wanted to fight Tommy. Tubbo was a bit concerned that it was because he was hanging around Tommy, but based off Tommy’s attitude he was sure it was mostly Tommy. 

“This sucks,” Tommy said. 

“It does, but hey,” Tubbo began. “You could probably ask someone to fight after dinner or something, maybe they were hungry and that’s why they didn’t want to fight.” 

“Right,” Tommy replied. 

Tubbo started moving towards the fire pit, Tommy in tow. He wondered what was on the menu today, maybe it was chicken nuggets. He was grateful that the day was almost over, he was beginning to grow tired from all the gardening he’s done. He seemed to get tired very easily nowadays. 

They got to the fire pit and grabbed the food that was available to them. Tubbo let his eyes scan the crowd looking for his brother. He saw the green jacket that Dream usually wore and immediately headed over there. “Hi Dream!” 

“Hey Tubbo and other kid,” Dream said. 

“The name’s Tommy.” Tommy sat across from Tubbo and Dream. “Why are you named Dream?”

“That is none of your business,” Dream replied. “Where did you find this kid?” He asked, looking at Tubbo. 

“He just kind of dragged me places today.” Tubbo took a sip of his drink. “He wanted to fight someone but no one would fight him.” 

“It’s because they’re cowards and they know I’ll win,” Tommy boasted.

“Sure, I’m assuming you’re a Hermes kid?” 

Tommy nodded in response. “Who’s your godly parent?” 

“I don’t know.” Dream poked at his food. “All I know is that they obviously don’t care or else they would’ve come forwards sooner.” 

“That sucks, but hey at least you get to share a cabin with the coolest person in camp.” 

“I thought Wilbur was an Apollo kid,” Tubbo said thoughtfully. 

“Hey!” 

“Oh! You meant you!” Tubbo said. “Sorry.” 

The conversations continued for thirty minutes, Dream kept throwing shade at Tommy being childlike and Tommy responded by yelling. Eventually it escalated into a mini food fight that had a few casualties. Both were sent back to the cabin for the night with the punishment of dishes and stable duty for the next two nights. Tubbo was left alone to finish his food and to help the others clean up afterwards. 

As he ate he let his mind wander for a moment, thinking about the gods and goddesses. They have children, and they claim those children. So why hasn’t his yet? Was it his fault? Did his godly parent not like him? Did they blame him for what happened all those years ago? He knew everyone else did. Tubbo saw the way the doctors looked at him the last time he was there and how  _ she _ did as well. Was there something wrong with him? 

“Tubbo.” A voice cut in.

Tubbo slowly zoned back in to see everyone staring at him, slowly he looked down to see a bit of the floral around him decaying. The air around him was freezing, he could see his breath as he exhaled. What happened? Did he do this? 

“You ok?” He recognized that to be George. 

“Yeah,” He replied. “Why is everyone staring?” He realized that they were no longer staring at him but above his head, so he slowly looked up. 

Above him was a symbol, why now and why that one?

“You’re  _ his  _ child?” Someone asked. 

The statement confused Tubbo, what was wrong with being  _ his _ child? Tubbo shifted uncomfortably which caused the other kids to flinch back. He furrowed his brow, it was going to be the same thing again wasn’t it? He didn’t want someone to be afraid of him again. Slowly Tubbo got up and walked off. 

Once he was far enough from the fire pit he spoke to himself. “What’s so wrong with being  _ his _ child?” Tubbo asked, genuinely confused. 

“Nothing,” A voice said. 

Tubbo looked over to see Techno. 

“Don’t mind me, I eat over here to avoid the other campers.” Techno set his plate down on his lap. “But nothing is wrong with being  _ his _ child, people are just cowards. They’re scared of things stronger than them.” 

“But I wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Tubbo said. 

“I know that,” Techno said. “But they don’t believe that.”

Tubbo looked down. 

“Listen, don’t worry about them. Who cares what they think?” He asked. “They think Tommy is an annoying child, which he is, but he has heart and courage. Don’t tell him I said that. But they think one way and they don’t realize there’s more to a person than who their parents are or how they look. Look at-” 

“I’m going to stop you there before you bring up something from history.” Wilbur cut in, showing up out of nowhere. “What he’s trying to say is that you’re fine and nothing is wrong with  _ him _ .” 

“But I don’t think anyone will come near me, how do I make friends?” 

“Well,” Wilbur said. “You have me, Phil, Techno, and Tommy. Not to mention Dream is still there for you as well as a few others. You’re not alone if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“I-Thanks Techno and Wilbur.” Tubbo gave a little smile. “I feel a bit better about it, not fully but a bit.” 

“If you ever need to talk you have us,” Techno said. 

“Thank you.” Tubbo looked up to the night sky. “I’m going to go to bed now, good night.” 

“Night,” Techno said. 

“Good night!” Wilbur gave a little wave as Tubbo walked away. 

Tonight was something else and Tubbo wasn’t going to let it bring him down. However, he couldn’t help but feel as if things were going to go terribly wrong, and that it was going to be his fault. After all, Hades children are always at fault, even when they’ve done nothing wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: 
> 
> "So what did the Ares kid say to you in the pit that made you so angry?" Dream asked, sitting next to the Aphrodite kid. 
> 
> "He said I was nothing but a pretty face," George replied. "I hate when people say that."


	4. Chapter Three: Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit. Fighting pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off by saying thank you guys for reading for the story and thank you for the kind comments! It really means a lot to me and actually motivated me to get this chapter out sooner. It's not the best but it's not the worst, I'm working on how I write action scenes, you'll see more action in the next chapter though. Anyway, have a wonderful read!

If you had left it up to Dream, he would’ve gone to bed early in order to avoid the special event. However, this fighting pit thing is apparently a very big deal and everyone was talking about it non stop. Tubbo was thrilled about it so Dream decided to tag along in case anyone gave him trouble again. It had been two days since Tubbo was claimed by Hades yet everyone was acting as if he was an awful person, which is blatantly untrue. As of right now Tubbo was off with his shadow, that shadow being named Tommy. Since they had been introduced you couldn't be around one without being around the other. It was incredible to see how fast the two of them became friends. Dream had heard whispers about how Tommy acted, maybe this would be good for both of them. 

“Hey Dream!” 

Dream inwardly groaned, since day one Sapnap had been trying to befriend him. He tried avoiding the boy but it didn’t work. Everywhere he went Sapnap was there, he was always followed by Karl and sometimes George. Yesterday Dream went to the stables to feed the pegasi some carrots and other things, he thought he was alone but Sapnap snuck up on him. Sapnap tried to hold a conversation but it fell a bit flat. Afterwards he vowed to befriend Dream even if it cost him his life. Dream had to admit that his determination was admirable. 

“What do you want, Sapnap?” Dream asked, trying to seem as uninterested as possible. 

“It’s good to see you again.” Sapnap gave a smile. 

“Are you going to participate in the pit fight?” Karl asked. 

“No,” Dream said. “I don’t know the rules and it would be unfair to the others.” 

“Others?” Karl asked, getting no response. 

“We could show you what happens in the pit when people fight,” Sapnap said, excitedly. 

“We?” Karl asked. 

“Yeah, come on Karl!” Sapnap looked over to the other boy. “I’ll take it easy on you.” 

“Fine, but please don’t break my hand again.” 

Sapnap looked guilty for a moment. “That was an accident and I said I was sorry!” 

Karl gave a big smile. “I know,” he said. “But it makes you lower your guard.” Without warning, he jabbed his fingers into Sapnap’s sides. 

“Could you two stop flirting in front of him, it’s disgusting.” A new voice rang out, it was unsurprisingly Tommy who was standing right behind Tubbo. 

Karl’s face went red in embarrassment. “We weren’t flirting.” 

“Right,” Tommy said. “And I don’t get women.” 

“But you don’t,” Tubbo said. 

“I do too!” Tommy yelled. 

“Anyway,” Dream said, ignoring the outburst of the not so small child. “Are you going to show me or not?” 

“Oh right!” Sapnap exclaimed. “Come on Karl, let’s go.” He grabbed Karl by the arm and dragged him off to gods knows where. 

“Thank gods they’re gone.” Tommy sat down next to Dream. “The flirting is too much, isn't it big man?”

“Why are you over here?” Dream asked, he could already feel the headache coming back. 

“Tubbo wanted to sit next to you and I wanted to sit next to Tubbo,” Tommy replied. “Wanted to tell him who’s better at fighting and shit.” He leaned closer to Dream and whispered. “Between you and me, Tubbo is really clingy.” 

Dream found that hard to believe considering it was Tommy following Tubbo around like a lost puppy. 

“Yeah,” Tubbo said, completely unaware of what Tommy had said. “I’m so excited to see the fights!” He was bouncing on his feet, a smile stretched across his face. 

“Ok then.” Dream sat up a bit. “You do realize you guys don’t have to sit here right?” 

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked. 

“If you want to sit with Wilbur and the others you can, I don’t mind.” It was the truth, Dream was happy Tubbo was making friends. Just because Dream wasn’t making friends and was alone, doesn’t mean he wants Tubbo to not hang out with the friends he’s made. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Thank gods,” Tommy said as he stood. “No offense but you seem boring and you also seem like you’ll pick apart fights in a matter of seconds. No one likes those types of people.” 

Dream sighed silently. 

“Come on Tubbo, let’s see Wilbur and Phil!” Tommy headed off. 

“Techno too!” He said, trailing after. 

Once again, Dream was left alone. Tommy was right about him being able to pick apart the fights. There have only been two so far and he was able to guess who would win, it was all down to their stances and the way they hold a sword. His eyes narrowed slightly as Sapnap and Karl prepped in the pit. Dream had to admit, even though Sapnap was annoying, he seemed rather strong and determined. Karl on the other hand seemed very gentle and could probably hold his own in a fight long enough for someone to assist. However, based on the amount of energy on display and the fact that Sapnap said he would take it easy, it was fair to deduce that Sapnap would win. 

They decided on sword fighting instead of fistcuffs, Dream guessed that they could do either although everyone chooses the swords. He shifted his focus to their fighting stances, neither of them were skilled sword fighters. Sapnap needed to work on his grip and Karl needed work on his stance. One wrong move and Sapnap could easily knock him down and take his sword, it was interesting to see how these two would fight. With a shout, the match began. 

Sapnap took a wide swing towards Karl’s side, it was immediately blocked by Karl’s sword. Karl pushed the sword back and jabbed forward, he seemed more skilled for fencing considering the way he moved. Sapnap jumped back and said something to Karl, Dream couldn’t make it out. Sapnap moved to the right, then quickly moved to the left to throw off Karl. It almost worked, Karl had good reflexes. 

Dream was really immersed in the match, he didn’t realize that someone had sat next to him. “I take it you like the fight?” 

Dream jumped slightly. “Of course, it’s interesting to see how the winner will win.” 

“Oh,” George said. “Who do you think will win this match then?”

“Sapnap obviously.” Dream’s shoulders relaxed. “He has a better fighter stance and he said he was going easy on Karl.” 

“Interesting observation.” George leaned back slightly. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re an Athena kid. You’re smart like Techno and you could probably hold your own in a fight. Although, you’re probably not as strong as Techno.” 

Dream scrunched his brows and looked at George. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” George said. “He can beat ten campers at once and you haven’t shown your skills so I mean.” He gave a small smirk. 

“I can definitely take on ten people at once.” 

“Did I say ten? I meant twenty.” 

Dream knew that George was pushing his buttons on purpose. “I bet you couldn’t even take on one camper.” 

“I can too,” George said. “Should’ve seen me last week, I was able to beat Fundy in a fist fight.” 

“I’m pretty sure anyone can beat him.” 

George raised a brow. 

“How do I know you can fight? I haven’t seen it, you have no proof.” 

“Ok then, I’ll prove it to you wise guy.” George stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Dream asked. 

“Match is over,” George replied. “I’m heading down there to prove myself to you since that’s what it takes to become your friend.” 

Dream looked over to see the match was in fact over, Karl and Sapnap were heading back up. “You made me miss the match.” He looked over at George. 

“Oops, my bad.” He knew exactly what he was doing. “Not like it matters anyway, you already knew who won.” Before Dream could reply George had already walked away 

Dream couldn’t wrap his head around the camp weirdos, why on earth did they want to befriend him so badly? It didn't make sense to him. 

“Hey Dream! Did you see the match? Was it good? Am I strong or what?” Sapnap asked as he approached. 

“I-yep, it was great,” Dream said. “Really enjoyed it.” 

Sapnap gasped in offense. “You didn’t watch it!”

“How dare you?!” Karl faked offense as well. 

“Listen, I got distracted. However, I guessed who would win based on your stances.” 

Sapnap and Karl sat down next to him. “How’d you do that?” Sapnap asked. 

“I just can, Sapnap has a better stance but less sword control. Karl would be better at fencing based on how you jabbed the sword. I assume you use a rapier as a weapon instead of a double edged sword.” Dream slouched a bit. “Sapnap is better with his fists and possibly with makeshift weapons.” 

The two exchanged glances. “You’re right,” Karl said. “I find them to be lighter and Sapnap is better with his fiery fists.” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Your puns are terrible.” 

Before Dream could ask he heard people yelling in excitement over the next match. Below he saw George grabbing a sword, a small scowl on his face. On the other side of the arena he saw an unfamiliar face. 

“Uh oh,” Karl said. “He’s going against Schlatt.” 

“Who’s Schlatt?”

×

George has no clue why he decided to prove himself to Dream, something about the strange boy drew him in. Something inside him was telling him to befriend the strange fellow, so that’s what he was going to do. However, the one bad thing about this entire situation was the fact that he had to fight Schlatt. In terms of battle Schlatt was amazing, he’s an Ares kid after all. Meanwhile, George was only an Aphrodite kid and Schlatt already knew all of his tricks. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed one of the double edged swords, he spun it twice to make sure it would be a good fit for him. He was used to fighting with a rapier since it was rather light weight and was a perfect fit for someone quick on their feet. George would often spar with Karl since he was the only other camper that fought with the same sword. If wanted to have a fighting chance against the Ares kid he would have to adapt quickly. 

“Well, well, well,” Schlatt said. “If it isn’t the pr-” 

“Finish that sentence and I will stab your eye.” George moved to face Schlatt.

Schlatt was already in position, a big smirk plagued his face. “I’ll let you have a free hit, to make it fair.” 

George knew it was a lie, his foot shifted a bit as he took his own stance. He would have to play defense instead of offense, the moment he switches to offense it would be over for him. “It would be better for you to put your sword down and walk away.” He knew his charmspeak wouldn’t work, but it was worth a shot. 

“Nice try, you know that doesn’t work on me.” 

“Really? Because it worked for your mother.” 

Those words were fighting words, Schlatt immediately ran forward and swung to the left. George duck down in order to avoid the blow, as he came back up he parried the swing that came back around. Schlatt’s style was reckless but it made him dangerous, he wasn’t scared of spilling his own blood if that meant he could spill others. On the other hand, George was quick and nimble. He thought about his actions before he did them, it often cost him the fight, hence why he stays on defense. The moment he sees blood from an opponent he draws back. One of his many weaknesses. 

Schlatt moved back a bit only to rush forwards and slam his own body into George’s. He stumbled back due to the amount of force, he needed to stay on the defense. Schlatt raised his sword up and slammed it down, it made a clashing noise as it hit George’s sword. He pushed pressure down so the sword lower closer to George’s face. George grit his teeth as he pushed back, he refused to lose. 

He gave one mighty push as he threw Schlatt backwards, he stumbled for a few seconds before straightening himself out. George shifted one of his feet and pulled his sword up to block, just in case. Schlatt swung his sword once again, it hit George’s blade head on. They were at a stand still, he just needed Schlatt to tire himself out and then he could strike. George could hear his heart beating, he let his eyes scan the crowd for a moment. He could see Sapnap encouraging him along with Karl, Dream seemed invested in the fight. 

The only thing that brought him back to the fighting moment was when Schlatt lowered his head so that he was close to George’s ear. “A pretty face is all you’ll ever be.” 

Stick to the plan. 

“You’ll always be weaker than everyone else.” 

Play defense. 

“That’s why Sapnap got that injury.” 

Defense.

“That’s why you weren’t able to save  _ him _ .” 

Offense. 

In one movement George shoved Schlatt’s sword back and swung towards his abdomen. Schlatt dodged, but barely. 

It wasn’t his fault. 

George pushed his sword forwards three times in a quick fashion, it caught Schlatt’s upper arm. Blood trickled down the cut, George didn’t care. Schlatt’s blood was worth spreading. 

They were outnumbered, it wasn’t his fault. 

He went to hit Schlatt on the left, Schlatt expected that. What he didn’t expect was for George to do a full spin and hit him on the right instead. The weapon struck into his side, more blood. 

He is  _ not _ weak. 

George ripped the sword from Schlatt’s side and went to swing again, it was in a split second that he realized he left himself wide open. He was supposed to play defense in order to win. 

In a rapid motion Schlatt dropped his sword and grabbed onto George’s torso. He picked up the smaller boy and slammed him to the ground, a resounding thud echoed through the arena. George went to get up but a foot slammed onto his chest. 

“You lose pretty boy,” Schlatt said. 

He wasn’t strong enough….

Schlatt removed his foot from George’s chest and walked away, limping slightly as he did. All he had to do was play defense, why was he so stupid? George stood up and walked the opposite way. Why was he so weak? 

×

Dream wasn’t really sure what he just witnessed, George straight up lashed out at something Schlatt had said. His eyes followed George as he left the arena, seemingly not coming back to where Dream was. He looked over to Sapnap and Karl, they were immersed in a conversation about who knows what. Slowly Dream stood up and walked away from the two in favor of talking to George. He weaved his way through the crowd of young demigods in order to get to the makeshift exits, mumbling apologies as he went. 

Looking around he kept an eye out for a certain brunet. He almost missed him with how fast he was walking from the arena. Dream’s feet moved before he told them to, he was practically sprinting to catch up. “George!” He yelled. The shorter male stopped for a moment, waiting for Dream to catch up. 

“Why did you follow me?” George asked. 

“You seemed upset,” Dream replied. “I wanted to make sure you’re ok.” 

George didn’t reply, all he did was walk forward with Dream in tow. It was weird to see George this way. Based on the few interactions between them, George seemed very kind and somewhat gentle. Dream would always catch George helping out in the Apollo cabin or wherever issues were presented. He followed George until they got to the Aphrodite cabin. 

George climbed up a few steps and sat down on a little swing that rested on the little porch. Dream took a seat next to him causing the swing to let out a small creaking noise. 

“So,” Dream began. “What did that Ares kid say to you to make you go on the offense?”

“He called me ‘pretty boy’.” George stared at the floor in front of him. “I hate being called that.” 

Dream couldn’t really grasp why anyone would only refer to him as ‘pretty boy’. It was true, objectively speaking, George was really pretty. However, he was obviously much more than that. 

“You did good.” 

George looked over at Dream. 

“In the fight I mean,” Dream cleared his throat a bit. “That move where you faked him out was amazing. I might have to borrow that sometime.” 

George rolled his eyes, they were brown right now. They lit up in the torch light around the two of them, it was like looking into a honey pot. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Dream muttered, hoping that George wouldn’t hear. 

If Dream didn’t know any better he could’ve swore he saw a faint blush on his cheeks. “Yeah, whatever.” George took in a deep breath. “You can go back to the pit fights if you want. I’ll be ok.” 

“Nah.” Dream relaxed into the swing. “It was getting boring.” 

“That’s because you can guess who wins.” 

“Well I guessed wrong on that last fight,” Dream said. 

“Huh?” 

“I thought you were going to win.” 

×

Tubbo cursed to himself as he hurried back to the pit, he hoped he was able to catch Tommy’s fight. The last fight he saw was the Karl and Sapnap fight, after that he volunteered to help Wilbur with some of the injured people who couldn’t walk themselves to the infirmary. He knew he was going to miss a few matches and everyone heavily objected to him helping, but he didn’t care. The people that were injured didn’t object too much to him helping since they needed the help. 

“I hope I didn’t miss it,” Tubbo said to himself as he got closer to the arena. 

He picked up his pace and kept moving, his legs carried him all the way to the little makeshift entrances to the pit. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and then went to continue. Before he was able to walk fully in, he accidentally bumped shoulders with someone else. 

“Watch it,” The person said before walking away. 

Tubbo turned to apologize but no words would come out. The person had the exact same aura Tommy has, it hung over him like a storm cloud. It was a deep shade of black that wrapped around him like rope, almost like it was trying to drag him down to the depth of the underworld. Tubbo felt frozen in place, the air felt a bit chillier and felt absolutely terrified. What was happening to that camper?

“Tubbo!” 

His head snapped over to see Tommy standing at the entrance. 

“You’re so slow, you could’ve missed my fight,” Tommy said. He raised a brow once he saw Tubbo’s expression. “You good man?” 

“Mhm,” Tubbo said. “Never been better!” 

“Then let’s go.” Tommy turned and walked away. 

Tubbo followed behind immediately, his thoughts were still a hundred yards away, trying to understand. He was starting to understand why the aura was there, he slowly figured out what it stood for being a Hades kid and all. The one thing he didn’t understand was why were there horns coming from the side of his head? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: A fight between Techno and Tommy, winner will (not) shock you. Capture the flag? A godly parent reveal that's shocking to everyone? A different POV? 
> 
> Psst, go listen to 'Good Kid' off of The Lightening Thief soundtrack, it fits with someone in this story
> 
> And quick question that I've been meaning to ask, if they ever played D&D which class would they be? My guess is that Sapnap would be a bard and like, I'm so freaking curious.


	5. Chapter Four: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little game of capture the flag, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the fence about this chapter, I'm still working on how to write action scenes. I hope I did it some justice, also there's a new POV in this chapter. I'm hoping to shock a few people, I could go back and rework a few chapters but I'm lazy. I'm also setting up the Roman camp for later things in this AU, it'll house the newer members to the SMP (keeping their boundaries in mind) and some other people as well. That being said, enjoy!

Dream didn’t know what he expected when the counselors announced a game of capture the flag. Of course they would fight each other and possibly injury each other to capture a simple flag. The teams were divided based on the cabins they occupy. It was Ares vs Hephaestus month apparently, that means they’re the people in charge with the head of each cabin acting as leader. Luckily for Dream, he was on the Aphrodite side. Unlucky for him, he was also going against the Athena cabin. He thinks it should be illegal for the two war cabins to be on the same side, they have the strength and the strategies. At least he was on a team with Tubbo, it was weird how the Hades kid ended up on the Hephaestus team. 

People are still on edge about him being a child of the underworld, but Sapnap wasn’t bothered by him and demanded Tubbo be put on his team. As of right now everyone was getting ready to either defend or fight for the flags. The flags were two colors, one was red with a gold trim while the other was blue with a silver trim. Dream’s team had the blue flag while the other team had the red one. Not really knowing what he should do, Dream reluctantly approached Sapnap. 

“Hey Dream,” Sapnap said. 

“What exactly do you need me to do?” Dream asked. 

“Oh,” he said. “I need you to defend the flag against any of the others trying to get it. You’ll have back up from Sam, Fundy, and Bad. Before you ask, the only reason you’re at the flag is because it seems like you’d be able to get past the Aphrodite charmspeak.” 

“The what?” Dream asked. 

“Charmspeak.” Sapnap shuffled a bit as he put his armor on. “Some Aphrodite kids have that ability, they can speak anything to someone and have them do that. Take George for example, he can tell someone to put their weapon down and they would do it. He doesn’t really like using that ability but he will if he either has to or if it’s against Schlatt. From what I remember it doesn’t work on certain people, if people are aware it’s a thing then the charmspeak won’t work.” 

“Ok then,” he said. Dream couldn’t help but wonder if George had used it on him when they first met. 

“Oh, and George never used it on you if you’re wondering.” Sapnap gave Dream a sword. 

“I wasn’t-I’ll go get ready.” 

“It’s great having you on my team! Have fun!” 

×

Techno sensed something was off with today. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, spilled his coffee, ran into Tommy more than once, and he found out he was on Schlatt’s side for a game of capture the flag. Don’t get him wrong, he thoroughly enjoys beating people up to get a piece of fabric. However, this seems rather one sided. It would make sense to have the Athena cabin vs the Ares cabin. They’re both powerhouses in their own respects, so why have them on the same team? 

“Techno, you will be head of the defense,” Schlatt said. 

“Wouldn’t I be better for offense?” 

“No, that will be the Aphrodite kids job. They need to pull their weight somehow, and I’m sure pretty boy there can handle an entire army by himself.” Schlatt nodded towards George. 

George was giving instructions to the other people on their team, Niki was helping him keep everything in line. They seemed pretty distracted, hopefully they didn’t hear what Schlatt had said. Techno didn’t understand the reasoning that Schlatt gave. If anything the Aphrodite kids, especially George, would be better with defense. 

Techno thinks that they should have the Ares kids rush the other team while the Athena kids sneak around and head for the flag. The Aphrodite kids should be at the flag with half of the Apollo kids there for backup, the other half would be providing backup for the Ares kids. Then you have Phil, the only child of Zeus at camp, he would be good messing up the field. Techno couldn’t help but laugh at the image of people slipping and sliding because of the rain. However, none of it mattered if Schlatt didn’t take his advice or planning into account. 

Techno began to speak. “They’re better at-” 

Schlatt cut him off. “I’m a child of war, Techno,” he said. “I know what I’m doing.” He walked away before Techno could respond. 

“And I’m a child of wisdom and battle strategy,” Techno said. “I know more.” 

“Don’t let him rub you the wrong way,” Wilbur said as he approached. “When he loses then he’ll realize that your plan would work better.” 

“You don’t even know my plan,” he said. 

“And?” Wilbur asked. “I trust you, you’re the smartest one here. Besides, Schlatt doesn’t seem all there as of recently.” 

“I’ve noticed, I’m sure it’s related to the incident.” Techno let out a sigh. “The game should be starting soon, let’s get directions from George and Niki.” 

×

“So what’s the plan? Besides defense that is?” Fundy asked. 

“Well, I don’t know,” Sapnap said. 

“How about the Dionysus kids shapeshift into something inconspicuous and the Demeter kids could subdue the other team on the frontlines? That gives room for the Hermes kids to go in and fight while the Dionysus kids get in and create a distraction for two people to grab the flag,” Dream said. “Meanwhile the rest play defense.” 

“What could Tubbo do though?” A random camper asked, Dream believes his name is Theo or something like that. “We don’t want him decaying the whole forest.” 

“Oi, shut up!” Tommy yelled. “He can help aid me in fighting, although I don’t need it because I’m awesome. Still, he’s useful, more useful than you.” 

“How about you two go in and take the flag, this is a great plan,” Sapnap said, a smile spread across his face. “Thanks for the assist Dream, appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” he replied. 

“Alright, everyone in positions! Karl and Quackity, you’re with me,” Sapnap said. 

Everyone rushed into their position, all the campers made sure they had the right gear on and the right weapon in place. Dream had no clue if his plan would work. Based on the brief moments he’s seen of Schlatt, he reckons that Schlatt wouldn’t think about things. He would just try to power through in order to win, hence why he’s an Ares kid instead of an Athena kid. Speaking of Athena kids, people were suspecting that he was one. Dream couldn’t see it though, sure he was smart but things didn’t come naturally to him. It took deep analysis and he came up with multiple solutions, he has to guess which one was right. The architecture thing was purely for the safety of others, he doesn’t care about structures or statues. Dream also isn’t that wise, sure he has the battle strategy capability. If you take all of that into account, who would his godly parent be? Maybe he was an Ares kid? 

“Hey, you good?” 

Dream shifted his attention to see Bad talking to him. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Well there’s flo-” He was cut off by the sound of a horn, that means the game had begun.

Dream spun the sword in his hand, he was ready to fight off campers. 

×

Techno gave a sigh as he stood next to the flag, to say he was bored was an understatement. The Aphrodite kids scurried off to try and retrieve the other flag. The other team had yet to appear on this side, he wonders what their plan will be. It was Sapnap leading, so there’s no doubt that they’ll have some sort of plan, even if it doesn’t work. 

“How bored are you?” Phil asked. 

“Very,” Techno said. “Might just let the other team win to get this over with faster.” He was only half kidding, he wasn’t going to let them win without a fight. However, it didn’t really matter. The other team was more than likely going to win based off Schlatt’s plan. 

“Well, I reckon they’ll be here in a few moments,” Phil said. “You think Tommy will be the one to try and take it?”

Techno gave a snort. “Probably, that kid has a knack for trouble.” 

“He also wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to fight you,” Wilbur butted in. “Although, it might be a fair fight if he has Tubbo with him.” 

“I could take both of them one handed,” Techno replied. 

Wilbur and Phil gave small laughs but immediately fell quiet when they heard a twig snapping. Techno looked in the general direction of the noise, he narrowed his grey eyes trying to focus. It was a fox, that’s weird. 

“Fundy?” Techno asked, getting no response. 

Phil looked over at Wilbur. “Wilbur, I think your son wants your attention.” 

“My son!” Wilbur couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice. “Come here and fight me like a man.” 

Suddenly the fox jumped out of the bushes and transformed into a human. “Not Fundy, but I will fight you.” 

Techno recognized Skeppy, one of his few friends in the camp. He was a Dionysus kid that specialized specifically in shapeshifting and madness. Skeppy focusing on the shapeshifting aspect more than anything. Usually he uses it to mess with his best friend, Bad. 

“Where is my son?” Wilbur asked, faking a heart break. 

“Occupied,” Skeppy said, smiling. “But I’m here. Sorry to say, but I’m going to need that flag.” 

“Good luck,” Techno said. 

The first one to make a move was Phil, he lunged forwards at a quick speed in attempts to knock Skeppy over. Skeppy simply moved to the left and he held out his hand, his fingers barely grazing Phil’s shoulder. He gave a mischievous smile and a wink. Things were silent for a moment before Phil stood up straight, he turned back to the others. His once blue eyes were now a neon purple, Techno knew what was about to happen. It was the madness effect, whoever places the effect on a living creature can control what it does. They believe everyone, but the caster, is an enemy wanting to kill them. It was rather powerful when in the right hands. It also had a secondary effect as well, but that didn’t matter as of now. 

“Phil, you know what to do,” Skeppy said. 

Phil lunged forward and immediately went after Wilbur, Techno looked over to see if he would need help. Wilbur gave him a smile as if to say he would be ok for a moment. Techno took that as the go ahead to fight Skeppy. He grabbed his sword and swung it out towards Skeppy. Before it made contact with him, Skeppy turned into a mouse and scampered off. So much for a fight. 

“They’re planning something,” Techno whispered. His eyes scanned the forest, nothing popped out. “Where are they?” 

“Techno, a little assistance please,” Wilbur yelled. 

Techno turned to see Phil besting Wilbur in combat. It was a rather easy thing to do since Wilbur is more for healing than battle. Techno gave a hefty side as he walked forward. 

“Sorry, Phil,” Techno said. 

He lifted up the butt of the sword and slammed it on Phil’s head. He watched Phil fall to the floor, seemingly unconscious. 

“I meant restrain him.” 

Techno shrugged. “Worked out either way.” 

“Not for you.” Skeppy’s voice rang out. “Wilbur, if you would?” 

Techno looked over at Wilbur, his brown eyes were now the same shade of purple as Phil’s was. This was their plan, it was a plan that was working in their favor. Schlatt should have listened to him, they would’ve been more prepared for something like this. More people should have been on the flag, people who could balance out the madness. The Aphrodite kids are built for defense, Apollo kids are built for backup, and Zeus kids are something. Techno watched Wilbur take a step towards him, he gave a sigh. Once more he took the butt of his sword and smacked him upside the head. Wilbur fell to the floor, clutching his head. 

If Schlatt would’ve listened to him he wouldn’t be the only one guarding the flag, they would be winning. Techno still couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had about this game, the atmosphere felt different. Things felt tense between some of the campers and some of the counselors. He guessed those things didn’t matter, this game did. 

“Skeppy, come out and fight me yourself.” Techno looked around, waiting for him to come out. He never did. Instead another figure came out instead, it was Tommy.

“Sup Techno,” Tommy said. “We’re going to need that flag.” 

“Not going to happen.” 

Techno lunged forward, but Tommy was ready. He immediately brought his shield up to block. Techno swiftly went down and kicked Tommy’s feet from underneath him. He fell to his side, dropping his sword. Techno made sure to kick it away from Tommy so he couldn’t try anything. 

“Not happening.” 

Tommy just smiled in response, as if he was saying that was a false statement. Apparently what he did acted as a distraction, when Techno turned around he saw the flag was gone. He should’ve seen that coming. 

“I win.” 

×

Dream could hear the distant clashing of swords and armor as people fought close to the baseline. If he knew any better, they were probably being overrun at the border, eventually people will be here to take the flag from them. Luckily he had Sam, Fundy, and Bad helping him out. He was able to see two of them fight in the tournament and Fundy was really good at backup from what he’s heard. The plan was to fight people as they come, they would basically be surrounding the flag. Anyone who tried to get through would immediately get hurt. 

He took in a deep breath and waited. “Come on,” he whispered. “Where are you?” Dream let his green eyes roam around the field before him, waiting. He knew which people would arrive first, it would be Schlatt, an Apollo kid for support, and if Schlatt was smart then Techno would be with him. 

Bushes gave a ruffle as three people came out, Dream was right about two of the things. Schlatt was there along with Eret, another Apollo kid. The last one was Minx, an Aphrodite kid with the temper of an Ares kid. Schlatt gave a signal to the other two, that gave them the go ahead to fight. Minx went directly after Sam, seeing him as an easy target, while Eret went for Fundy. Bad went to assist Fundy, not that Fundy needed the help. That left him to go against Schlatt. This all felt too easy, where was Techno? He would’ve been better for offense rather than defense. 

Schlatt moved towards Dream, Dream did the same in return. Their swords met in the middle, they both pushed on their weapons. Schlatt gave a grin as he gave a big push causing Dream to get pushed back. He regained his balance and went for a wide swing to Schlatt’s right. Schlatt went to block it but Dream shifted the angle at the last second, it hit his arm causing him to stumble to the side. Luckily the swords were wooden so they didn’t do any real damage. Schlatt stood up straight and moved to attack once again. It was an easy block, it was like Schlatt was holding back. 

Schlatt dropped his sword to the side and started swinging his fists instead. It was easy for Dream to parrie the blows and block any attempt to strike. Dream brought his leg up and kicked Schlatt back, he just gave a laugh as he stood up straight. 

“What they say about you is true, you are good at this,” Schlatt said. 

“I would be even better if you weren’t holding back.” Dream spun his sword once again. 

“I’m holding back because you’re a newbie and this is practice. I have to make it fair.” There was a taunt to his voice. “And besides, if I kept you preoccupied you wouldn’t be able to save that poor Hades kid.” 

Dream felt his blood run cold. What did he mean? 

“Any moment you’ll be running to save him and that’ll leave the flag free.” Schlatt gave a laugh. “Then I’ll win.” 

Before Dream could respond he heard the screams of multiple campers, they were fearful screams. Out of the many screams he could’ve sworn he heard a few familiar one’s amongst them.

“Tubbo,” Dream whispered. He no longer cared about the stupid game, his feet started carrying him away from the flag and to where the screams originated. Everyone at the flag yelled at him to come back but he wasn’t listening. His feet kept moving and he looked left and right as he ran. In the moment of panic, people were running past Dream trying to find safety. He weaved through the mass trying to find Tubbo and maybe other people that needed help. “Tubbo!” He yelled. 

“Dream!” 

He followed the voice, the sight in front of him was something. There stood a rather bulky minotaur, it towered above three people. One was Sapnap, who was shielding the other two from the horned beast. The two that were being shield were George and Tubbo. George was hugging Tubbo close to him as if he was protecting him in case something happened to Sapnap. 

Dream didn’t have time to think. “Hey stupid!” This caught the minotaur’s attention, what was he supposed to do now? He will have to wing it. 

The minotaur turned to him, nothing was notable about it, except the weirdly neon purple eyes. It let out a big huff and charged for Dream. Dream quickly rolled out of the way to avoid it. He stood up straight and held the wooden sword, it wouldn’t do much but it would help until the head of the camp could come out to help. He ran forward and hit a point on the back of the knee, it collapsed slightly but quickly regained what composure it had. This fight would be more fair if he had an actual sword, he could do some real damage then. 

The beast swung its head around, locking onto Dream, and charged once more. It seemed faster this time around. Dream had no time to roll out of the way, but he was able to side step. That didn’t stop one of the horns from cutting deep into his side. Dream winced as he dropped his sword, his hand immediately going to the wound. 

“Dream!” Tubbo yelled, he was trying to get out of George’s grasp. 

The minotaur turned once again and went to charge one more time. Dream knew he couldn’t dodge like this, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t run faster than this beast and he had no weapon, one that worked anyway. 

_ “Everything will be ok.”  _ A voice spoke.  _ “Lift up your hand my child.”  _

Dream lifted up his hand and closed his eyes. He could hear the three people screaming as his hand came in contact with the minotaur. Pain is what he was expecting, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the minotaur stopped about a foot in front of him. Looking down he saw dark vines wrapped around the feet of the minotaur. Did he do that? He looked back up and into the minotaurs eyes, it looked like it was in pain. Slowly Dream approached it, his hand was still outstretched. He slowly reached up and touched its snout, a warm green light wrapped around the minotaur. The neon purple slowly faded from its eyes, what once was pain was replaced with confusion and fear. The minotaur started lashing out once more causing the vines to break, instead of it going for someone it ran away instead. Trees let out a creaking noise as some of them came crashing to the floor, the sound slowly faded as the creature continued to run. 

“What was that?” Sapnap asked. 

“I-” Dream was cut off by something slamming into him. He looked down to see Tubbo hugging onto him. Slowly Dream brought his hand up and rested it on Tubbo’s head. “I don’t know, I’ve never been able to do that before.” 

“Was that Demeter’s power?” Sapnap asked, looking at George. 

He shook his head. “It seemed different,” George replied. 

Dream felt himself fall onto the floor a bit lightheaded from the wound. Tubbo immediately let go and started applying pressure onto the wound. George and Sapnap went over to his side to help in any way they could. 

“How did this happen?” 

“I’m not sure, one minute I was running with the flag and the next I was being cornered by that thing.” Tubbo’s voice was shaking. “It came out of nowhere.” 

“We have to find Chiron,” Sapnap said. “How did that thing get in anyway?”

Dream had a hunch, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

“I’ll go find Chiron and send an Apollo kid to heal Dream,” George said. “Hang in there, I’ll be back in a few.” He stood up and broke into a sprint, leaving the three of them alone. 

Dream found his head slumping to the side, Sapnap immediately straightened him. “That hurt more than I thought it would,” Dream said. 

Rustling was heard as two people came out of the nearby trees, close to the direction that the minotaur ran. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy’s voice rang out. 

“Over here!” Tubbo yelled back. 

Both people came over, one was obviously Tommy and the other was Techno. “We heard commotion, what happened?” Techno asked. 

“A minotaur was loose on the campground,” Sapnap said. 

“Where did it go?” Techno asked. 

“That way.” Sapnap pointed. “But it’s long gone by now I think.” 

“It had purple eyes,” Dream mumbled. “It was weird.” 

He felt like he could sleep for hours, sleeping sounded nice. 

“Woah woah woah, stay awake,” Sapnap said. “You can’t go falling asleep, not yet.” 

“Purple eyes?” Techno asked. 

“Yeah, neon purple.” 

Techno looked like he was deep in thought, as he went to say something more people approached. It was George, Chiron, and Eret. Eret immediately went over to Dream and started the healing process, Dream was grateful for that. 

“George caught me up on everything that happened,” Chiron said. “Where is Phil?”

“Wilbur and Skeppy took him to the head cabin.” Techno shifted. “I accidentally knocked him out during the game.” 

“No you didn’t, you totally did it on purpose,” Tommy said. 

“You’ll be next if you don’t shut up.” 

“Enough you two,” Chiron said. “Techno, Sapnap, go around the campground and make sure the minotaur has left. George, Eret, and Tommy you’re on first aid. Go around and help those who need it.” 

“Right,” Sapnap said. 

“Wait,” Dream said. “Can Tommy stay back?” 

Chiron nodded and looked at Tommy. 

“Yeah, ok,” Tommy said. “I’ll help you since I’m stronger than you.” He gave a huge grin. 

Dream turned towards Tubbo, he looked worried. Dream sighed and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. “I’m ok, stop worrying.” 

“No thank you,” Tubbo said. “I’m allowed to worry.” 

Dream gave a laugh and then winced, his side felt sore. At least it wasn’t bleeding anymore thanks to Eret. He would have to thank them later for that. Dream looked at Chiron, waiting for instructions. 

“You three wait by the campfire, I have to hold a meeting to calm everyone and make sure everyone is ok.” Chiron shifted and looked at the others. “You are dismissed, please be safe.” 

Everyone went off in different directions to do as they were told. Dream stood up with the help of Tommy and Tubbo, the three slowly made their way back to camp. 

×

It had been an hour since the incident, and about an hour since people started gathering around the campfire. Everyone had been patiently waiting for Chiron to address the situation, everyone was scared and confused as to why this had happened. Dream had a hunch, but he couldn’t act on it without proof. They sat and waited for a few more minutes before Chiron stepped in front of the campfire. Behind him were Techno, George, and Sapnap. Eret was missing, seemingly attending to the campers who were injured. Dream assumed Wilbur was helping as well. 

“Please take a seat you three,” Chiron said. 

The three scanned the crowd for a moment before sitting next to Dream, Tommy, and Tubbo. Dream was a bit relieved to have the three of them around, he may not be their friend but seeing them here was a breath of fresh air. 

“Now, as you know, something happened during the game of capture the flag. A minotaur got through the protective barrier and onto the grounds. It attacked a group of campers before running away, we are unsure of how it got in or why it was here. It is being investigated and as of right now, no one is to be alone. Everyone has to be paired up with someone, or a group of people.” Chiron put his hands behind his back. “Please be cautious and if you see anything suspicious come to either me or Phil. Now-” 

“Wait, are you saying one of us let that thing in?” Dream recognized that voice to be Quackity. “That seems absurd.” 

“We don’t know that for sure, but the only way it could get in would be if someone let it in,” Chiron replied. “For now, everyone will be under watch. I do apologize for the events that happened today and I assure you it will not happen again.” 

“It was probably the Hades kid.” Dream heard someone whisper.

He immediately looked back at the kid who said it. “Oh shut up,” he said. “He didn’t do it and you know it.” 

“How do we know that? His father is the king of the underworld after all.” Dream turned to see Schlatt. “He would be the person more likely to summon those things.” 

“And? Your father is the god of war yet you’re pretty bad at fighting,” Techno said. “Besides, Tommy was with Tubbo the entire time.”

“No he wasn’t,” Someone chimed in. 

“I was with Tommy, but I ran back with the flag,” Tubbo said. 

“It was part of the plan to capture the flag,” Tommy said. “Dream and Sapnap came up with the plan and we followed it.” 

“And? He was by himself long enough to summon the minotaur.” Schlatt gave a wicked smile. 

George jumped in. “No, he ended up with Sapnap and I.” 

“Yeah,” Sapnap said. “There’s no way it could be Tubbo.” 

Everyone looked around with unease, people were doubting the words coming out of their mouths. Dream didn’t understand it, they both arrived the same day without the knowledge of this place existing. That means Dream would be in on it as well, but no one was accusing him. If his godly parent was Hades then they probably would, but he isn’t. 

“Everyone, calm down,” Chiron said. “We are not going to accuse one another.” He gave a sigh. “Everyone is dismissed for the night, please head to your cabins for the night.” 

No one made a move to head to their cabins, everyone shifted uncomfortably. They were unsure of who they could trust. 

Schlatt was the first to stand up. “Tubbo’s in a cabin alone, he shares it with no one. It seems like the perfect time for him to summon more creatures.” 

It was at this point that Dream had enough. He stood up and grabbed onto Schlatt’s shirt and yanked him to his feet. “The hell is your problem?” 

“My problem is the fact that it’s obvious who let the damn beast in, but no one is doing anything about it,” Schlatt said. “Unless you have proof otherwise.” 

Dream remembered the words Schlatt said before the beast ran rampant. “You-”

“Sure, I don’t have proof myself. However, neither do you, at least proof that people would believe,” he said the last part so only Dream could hear. 

He was right and Dream knew that. “Leave Tubbo alone, he had nothing to do with this.” 

“What will you do if I don’t?”

Dream knew he couldn’t do anything rash at this moment, people would suspect him as well. He would rather people suspect him than Tubbo, but he can’t have people accusing both of them. The other campers would want them gone and he wouldn’t blame them. They’re scared, but they wouldn’t find who really did this if they continued to accuse the wrong people. Dream glared at Schlatt with an intense amount of hatred. 

“That’s what I thought.” He got up and started walking away. As he got further away roots slowly emerged from the ground and stopped him in his place. “Karl, what the hell?” He yelled. 

“It wasn’t me,” Karl squeaked out. He was somewhere in the mass of people, Dream swore he saw Sapnap sigh in relief. “I can’t do stuff like that.” 

“That’s your godly parents power!” 

“Yeah, but, it’s not?” Karl seemed to be questioning it. “It has a different feel to it, it feels….darker.” 

Schlatt looked over at Tubbo and then to Dream. “Oh,” he laughed. “Oh that’s rich.” 

“Schlatt,” Chiron warned. “That’s enough.” 

“Tell Dream to let me go and I’ll stop.” 

“What?” Dream asked. “I’m not the one holding you.” 

“Sure you aren’t,” Schlatt replied. 

“Dream,” George whispered. Dream was suddenly aware of George’s hand on his shoulder. “Think about the vines unwrapping.” 

Dream looked at George and then to Schlatt. He imagined the vines unraveling from his feet, and surprisingly they did. How is this possible? Not once in his life has he ever been able to do this. Why now? Why here of all places? The same thing happened with the minotaur as well. 

“Holy crap,” Sapnap said. “Is your mom, Demeter?” 

“I-No, no,” Dream said. “I still don’t know, I’ve never been able to do this before.” 

Suddenly a green light flashed overhead causing everyone to look above. There was a symbol overhead, it made everyone go silent. The symbol was a pomegranate surrounded by two roses and leaves. Dream felt a weight on his head, his hands instinctively went up. He felt flowers, he didn’t know which type of flowers but that doesn’t matter. 

“Oh my gods,” Someone mumbled. 

“The prophecy,” Chiron said. “It’s starting.” 

“Prophecy?” Dream asked. 

“A goddess disappeared without a trace, the one to find her is her only child.” Chiron walked forward until he stood before Dream. “Their power was hidden from them until it was time to act, and that time is now.” 

“Well, which one went missing?” Tubbo asked. 

“Persephone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 
> 
> Shocker. 
> 
> Also, totally not bs-ing powers or anything because my memory is terrible
> 
> Preview: 
> 
> "I know," Tubbo said. "You want me to stay here so I'm safe. But I wanted to say bye and to give you something." He fished in his pocket and grabbed something out. "Here." 
> 
> Dream opened his hand and Tubbo placed a small charm in his hand. "Tubbo-" 
> 
> "It's for good luck, if you have that on you'll be ok!"


	6. Chapter Five: Dished Out Prophecies that Split the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say, but thank you for the kind comments you guys have been leaving, it is so much different than Wattpad. Your guys comments mean so much and seeing that people are enjoying the story makes me motivated to continue it. It really means a lot to me and thank you once again. This chapter is a little later than anticipated because I was feeling under the weather, but I'm better and very eager to write some more. I've had time to think about this story and the universe within, if all goes well there may be a sequel! 
> 
> This chapter was a doozy to write, it's longer than I wanted it to be so I cut some of it and it'll be in the next chapter. Also I may or may not be making a one shot book for the secondary characters and a few events that take place before and after this story.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Dream couldn’t handle any more surprises, but he guessed the universe just hated him for one reason or another. Currently he was sitting in the big house with Phil and Chiron, the image of Persephone’s symbol still lingered in his mind. He could feel the flower crown on his head, his head felt heavier. Dream felt like the air around him was trying to suffocate him, he gave a very shaky breath. How much longer will he be sitting here? How long has he been in here? He should’ve left. He should stay for Tubbo. It didn’t matter, Tubbo would get over it. But it wouldn’t be fair. Who cares about fair? He does. 

“Dream-” 

“Why exactly am I here? I mean in the main cabin,” Dream blurted out “You guys brought up a prophecy, what was it about? How does it involve me?” The words spilled out of his mouth. 

“You are the only child of Persephone,” Chiron said. “Three months ago she disappeared. Since then Hades has been collecting more souls than he normally does, despite it being their time or not; and Demeter refuses to let things grow until her daughter is returned. The only thing keeping nature growing here at camp is the Demeter cabin, they’ve been working extra hard to provide for the camp but they cannot keep this up.” 

“How does this involve me? What is the prophecy about?” Dream asked. He didn’t like the way he spoke, his voice sounded uneven. 

“The prophecy states an unknown child of a goddess will be the one to save her, joined together with a fiery spirit and a gentle dove. Together they will save her and save everyone,” Phil said. “I guess it starts now, your quest begins when you find the other two the prophecy speaks about. It could be anyone in camp, you’ll know who they are when the time is right.” 

“I-” He hesitates for a moment. “I don’t want this, I never asked for this. I refuse to-” 

Chiron cut in. “Dream-” 

“No! Why should I help them when they never helped me?” Dream stood up. “Where were they when I needed help, when Tubbo needed help? I’m not going on some dumb quest because a stupid prophecy says so.” 

Before anyone else spoke, Dream turned and walked right out the cabin, he was hit with warmish air and no sense of where to go. He looked around for a moment before seeing a figure on the steps. It was George. 

“Are you ok?” George asked. He stood up and waited for Dream to walk up. His brows were furrowed with genuine worry. 

“Yeah,” he muttered. “My side is fine.” 

“Not what I meant,” George said. “If you’re wondering where Tubbo is, he’s in his cabin with Wilbur and Tommy. They thought it would be better for him to stay in there while things calmed down.” 

“Why exactly are you here?” Dream asked. “No offense but I kind of wanted to be alone.” He walked past George, heading towards the Hades cabin. 

Although he couldn’t see George’s eyes he could feel them rolling from here. “It’s because I regard you as a friend, whether you believe me or not.” George walked next to Dream. “And because Tubbo asked me to, he was worried and thought I would be better than Sapnap. Think he was right?”

“I mean, I have nothing against him,” Dream began. “It’s just…” 

“You are reluctant to make friends, I get it. I was too, but some people worm their way into your heart without you realizing it.” He tilted his head a bit. “Friends are a nice thing to have. You need to put a little trust in others, but back to what I was saying beforehand. Are you ok?” 

“Not at all,” Dream admitted “But it doesn’t matter. There’s an apparent prophecy that I’m a part of and I’ll have to go rescue my own “mom” even though she’s never done anything for me. Not to mention two people, who are chosen at random, are supposed to come with me and I don’t know whether I can trust them or not. How do I trust people I don’t know?” 

“Maybe you know the people you’re supposed to go with.” He gave Dream a small nudge. “It would make it easier to trust them,” he said. 

“That’s if I even go on the quest in the first place,” Dream grumbled. His arms moved from his side so he could hug himself. “I don’t want to leave this place.” 

“Is it because you like it here or because Tubbo is here?” George asked. 

Dream went to answer but nothing came out, did he like it here? Not really, but this place was starting to grow on him. The camp making Tubbo happy was a bonus, but the people here were nice. 

“I think you stayed for Tubbo but you’re starting to like it here. Ah, we’re at the Hades cabin.” He turned to face Dream, he never realized how close the two actually were. A small smile adorned George’s face, his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was a little captivating. “We can talk about it tomorrow if you’d like.” 

“Maybe,” Dream said. “Uhm.” He cleared his throat, stepping back a bit as he did. “Is this where I’m staying? They don’t have a Persephone cabin so I mean.” 

“Yeah, Chiron thought it would be easier this way,” he gave a small laugh. “It works since you and Tubbo are brothers.” 

“I guess.” Dream went silent after that. His gaze went from George’s face to the floor in a matter of seconds. His thoughts were on repeat, what was he supposed to do in this situation? 

Dream felt a sudden warmth around him as George hugged him. George immediately let go and gave another airy laugh. “Sorry, you look like you needed it.” 

“I did, thanks.” They stayed quieted for a moment longer, it felt a little hotter outside. 

“Well, goodnight Flower Boy.” George’s grin turned into a smirk as he turned and walked off. 

“Whatever you say Dove,” Dream retaliated. 

“That’s a new one.” George turned back for a moment. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked away, presumably to the Aphrodite cabin. 

Dream scoffed a bit as he turned and walked right into the cabin, a small smile on his face as he did so. Out of all the people at camp, he was glad he met George. He was also glad to meet a few others, but he would never admit it. 

“Dream!” Tubbo called. “Come join us for a card game.” 

Dream walked over to the table. “What?” 

“No, he can’t join in the middle, that’s not how that works.” Techno laid down a card. “Take that Wilbur.” 

“Nah.” Wilbur laid down a card as well. “To you Tommy.” 

“Screw you! You are a horrible person and I cannot wait to kick your ass in a sparring match!” 

Dream gave a sigh as he sat down at the table between Wilbur and Tubbo. He felt Wilbur lean over and speak, “We did this to distract Tubbo from everything, I think it worked.” 

He couldn’t help but smile even more, everyone in this room seemed genuinely happy. The rest of the night was spent with them playing card games and screwing each other over. It only ended when Wilbur flipped the table after Tommy continually made him draw cards. 

×

Dream was well aware that he was dreaming, he was seated at a table in his old dining room. The walls were covered in an awful flowery pattern while the rough carpet was an ugly beige, paintings covered holes in the walls. Or they would if this was real, but it wasn’t. The thing that took the cake was seeing a man sitting before him. The man sitting in front of him was the recollection of a past memory. It was the man who left Dream behind, packed everything up and left. Left him alone. He saw the man's lips moving but yet no words were coming out. Usually he would hear nothing but bullshit escape the never ending babble hole. Dream remembered this conversation, the last things his father ever said to him before disappearing. 

“Why am I here?” He asked out loud. “You want to talk, I’m here to talk. Not like I can go anywhere anyway.” 

The man in front of him stopped talking, a smile seemed to be stuck on his face. Slowly the face morphed into a frown. “You are quite a character,” a voice said. “I always thought her child would be a bit sweeter.” 

“Sorry to disappoint, what do you want?”

His father’s figure slowly faded as shadows wrapped around him, a figure loomed behind. Dream couldn’t quite place the features of the taller male, his presences felt dark but welcoming. “Shame, guess my son will have to be sweet enough for the two of you.” 

“Hades?” 

“Yes,” Hades said. “Quite observant of you.” 

“Why are you in my dreams?”

“You know why Clay,” he said. 

“You want me to find her,” Dream said. “Why? Why does it have to be me? It could’ve been any other demigod! Why me?” 

“Would you rather it have been Toby?” Hades asked. “You were chosen because you are her only kid, you’re her only child. Whether you believe it or not, you know how to find her. You’re connected to her in a way no other is. Despite what you may think, I have nothing against you. You’re a good kid and you’ve looked after my son when I could not. For that you have my thanks, I may not be the best father but I am a good husband. I’m not stopping until I find her and you’re the key.” 

“Where is she?” Dream asked quietly. “Does anyone even know what happened besides her just vanishing?” 

“If I knew I would have her back already,” Hades said. “The only lead I have is she never left the Underworld. I got reports from Hermes saying she never stepped foot out of the gates. She’s blocked from me, anytime I get close she’s always out of reach.” 

“If I do this, what happens? How do I find out who took her?” 

“You do not need to worry about that, the truth will come out in the end. You will not be the one to expose the traitor, but you know the person who will.” The shadow flickered. “We do not have much time, please, find her and bring her back.” 

The shadow before him flickered and then disappeared all too suddenly. The image was replaced with the visual of a jar, it was somewhere dark with harpies surrounding it. A boy stood before it, he nervously fiddled with his jacket as he looked around seemingly waiting for something to happen. Where was this? It was the Underworld, that was clear. But where in the Underworld?

“I know you’re here,” The boy whispered. “I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m scared. I want to go home, they told me to stay here and watch her. I can leave when the job is done, but I don’t believe they’ll let me. I just want to see them again, please help.” The boy suddenly looked up towards where Dream was, his eyes were weirdly vivid in the dull light. His brows were furrowed, his posture was rigid, and he looked downright terrified. 

“How do I find you?”

“I-” The boy suddenly looked to the right. “I can’t talk, he’s listening. Please you have to-” His eyes suddenly shifted from their original color to a neon purple, like the minotaurs. Tears welled in his eyes as he gripped his hair. “I’m sorry! Please stop! Please don’t leave me!” 

Dream shot up in a panic, as he did his head slammed into someone else's. He winced and grabbed his head, he looked over to see Sapnap standing there. “Sapnap, what the hell?”

“Sorry,” Sapnap said. “I was told to wake you up, Tubbo wanted to let you sleep in but it’s almost noon. I volunteered to wake you up since George was busy and all that.” 

“And you decided to get in my face?”

“You were having a nightmare!” 

Dream groaned and flopped back down. “Ugh.” 

“What was the nightmare about?” Sapnap asked. He sat down on the foot of the bed, his head tilted to the side. “It seemed bad.” 

“It was about the prophecy and some weird looking kid. He seemed really scared and seemed lost.” Dream gave a small sigh. “I’m not sure what exactly I need to do, it’s infuriating.” 

“Find him,” Sapnap said. “You’ll more than likely need him for the quest or what not. You said prophecy right? George told me a bit last night, he told me not to tell you that he told me. Ah, it doesn’t matter right now, but it seems like all these weird things are connected. The boy is important and I guess you’ll find out why when the time comes. What did he look like?” 

“It was dark, I couldn’t see much besides one green eye. Not sure if the other is green or not, but he said he wanted to see ‘them’ again. I have a feeling he was talking about people from the camp, or maybe his family,” Dream said. 

“Hmm, no one at camp has gone missing. It might be some poor demigod who was taken from his home or something.” 

Things went quiet for a moment before Dream sat up. “I need to talk to Phil and Chiron.” 

“I can show you where they are,” Sapnap said. 

“Sure,” Dream said. 

They started heading out of the cabin and down to the campfire, Dream guessed they were still there. It was the right time for lunch so it would make sense. However, no one was there so maybe it was a little early for lunch. They walked right past the campfire and towards the archer range. In the entrance to the archery, there stood Chiron and Phil, both were having a hushed conversation as people participated in a competitive game of bullseye.

“Phil! Chiron!” Sapnap yelled out, gathering the attention of the two. “Dream needs to speak with you.” 

They approached the two of them, Dream felt a pit in his stomach. “I need to talk to you about the quest,” he muttered. “How do I start? How did I find the people I need to go with?” 

“You’ve changed your mind?” Phil asked. 

“No I haven’t, but there are a few things I need to do. Saving Persephone is one of them I guess,” Dream said. “Where do I start?”

“That’s entirely up to you,” Chiron said. “The two will find you, I’ve said it once before. However, you might already know who will accompany you. Trust yourself on this, Dream.” 

Dream suppressed a groan, why couldn’t they just tell him? Why did everything have to be so vague? “Ok then, I’ll go out and try to find them. Come on Sapnap, you’re helping me with this.” 

“Awesome!” Sapnap pumped his fist in the air. “Let’s find Gogy as well, he has a knack for finding some people. Just kidding, he isn’t, but he’s fun to be around; you would know.” 

“I-” Dream said. “Fine, whatever. Let’s just get going.” 

×

Finding George was simple, but getting him to join the two was not. He was in the Apollo cabin with Wilbur and Fundy helping them sort through the overflow of supplies. The Apollo kids had been working hard to make what medicine they could which was a good amount. Safe to say they would have enough when and if another attack were to happen. People were on edge, but no one was willing to talk about it. 

“Can’t you get Karl to help until I’m finished with this?” George asked. “As much as I would love to help, this is a bit more important. No offense.” 

“Karl is sparring with Skeppy and Bad,” Sapnap said. “I didn’t want to interrupt him-” 

“Simp,” George muttered. 

“-so we’re here to get you!” Sapnap finished. 

“It was Sapnap’s idea, not mine.” Dream crossed his arms. “You don’t have to help but it would be nice.” 

George faltered and looked at Dream. “I’m sorry, but I’ll quickly finish up here and join you when I’m done.” 

“You’re good, just meet us at the Hades cabin in twenty minutes,” Dream said. “That should be enough time right?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later then,” George replied. “Good luck on your search.” 

Sapnap and Dream walked out of the Apollo cabin, Sapnap was thinking for a moment. It was like the gears were turning in his head. Dream wondered how many thoughts were running through his head and which one he would go with. 

“We should head to the training arena first.” Sapnap headed off towards said area. “What exactly did the prophecy say? Like, specific types of people? It would make this a lot easier honestly.” 

“Someone as gentle as a dove and the other has a fiery spirit. Let’s start with the whole “fiery spirit” person, it has to be someone willing to, like, throw hands or whatever.” Dream thought for a moment. “Or maybe someone who is a team player?” He didn’t put much thought into what the prophecy said, he couldn’t care less about it. 

“Then yeah, the fighting pits,” Sapnap beamed. “People spar there all the time and most of the people would be willing to help in any way they can.” 

The duo walked for a good couple of minutes before they got to their destination, people were brawling and practicing their techniques. Dream’s eyes scanned the crowd for people, keeping an eye out for any indication. There were about fifteen campers fighting each other or practicing with different weapons, but yet none of them stood out. He continued to look around with Sapnap by his side. 

“Do you spend most of your time here?” Dream asked in attempts to make small talk. 

“No, I actually spend more time in the workshop or the garden with Karl,” Sapnap said. “I’ve been working on a few new machines that could really help around the camp. One is an endless bag, you can put many things in it and never run out of room. I haven’t had much luck with that one, but it’s a work in progress. The second one is new goggles for George, his current one’s help him see colors a bit better but the one’s I’m working on should help with his charmspeak. It’ll show him which people can be affected and which cannot, as well as showing people’s true intentions.” 

“That seems a bit overpowered,” Dream said. 

“That’s the point, it gives him the upper hand in fights where he has to be on defense.” Sapnap looked around for a moment. “The last one is a pair of fire gauntlets for me, I can manipulate fire but it often is a bit too much. The gauntlets give me the ability to control the bigger bursts of fire. For example, a huge bonfire, I can’t regularly control it without it getting out of hand. They could help with it, it’s useful in fights.” 

“Any luck with them?” 

“Yeah actually, they need a few more tweaks and then they’ll be good to go,” Sapnap said, smiling. 

Dream could gather how excited Sapnap was about all of these projects, he was happy that he asked. His first impression of Sapnap was not the greatest, he thought he was annoying and a bit too friendly. People have been friendly before but they had cruel intentions behind them. However, Sapnap seemed genuine in his friendly efforts and the more Dream got to know him the more he liked him. As of right now Dream thinks of them as acquaintances. 

“How have you been liking camp?” Sapnap asked. 

“It’s been an experience,” Dream said. “I did not expect it to be this wild.” 

“Yeah, it was a bad time to come to camp. It’s usually crazy but things like that haven’t happened in years.” Sapnap looked off to the side. “The last time this happened it was awful, but it stopped after that.” He fell silent after that, it was like he was lost in thought. 

Dream put a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. “Sorry that happened.” 

“Ah, it’s fine. Well, it’s not but you know what I mean.” Sapnap gave a small smile. “Time has passed and wounds have healed, most of them anyway.” 

Dream gave a nod, both fell into silence as they continued to search around. No one stood out to Dream, not in the way he thought. He was impressed by some of their skills though, everyone here was good in one way or another. They’ve had time to practice their skills and get comfortable with the way they fight. It was amazing. As they continued onwards he swore he saw a head of pink. Looking out once more he saw the pink hair of Techno. The next thing he saw was Tommy and Tubbo standing in front of him. Techno seemed to be showing the two of them proper poses and to Dream’s surprise both of the kids seemed to be listening. That was until Tubbo saw Dream and waved his hand at a tremendous speed. 

“Hi dream,” He said, excitedly. “How has your morning been?” 

“It’s been ok, how about yours?” 

“It’s going great! Techno has been teaching me fighting poses so I could fight in the next pit fight.” Tubbo was smiling brightly, it was hard to not smile in return. 

“You can’t get distracted like that,” Techno said. “It leaves you open for people to attack.” 

“Whoops,” Tubbo said. “Sorry.” 

“Tommy, move your foot to the right or you’ll easily get knocked down.” 

Tommy shifted his foot to the right, seemingly more balanced. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Techno replied. 

“Why exactly are you here?” Tubbo asked. “I thought you would’ve stayed in bed all day.” 

“Well,” Dream began. “Sapnap practically dragged me out of bed.” 

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Tubbo said. “No offense.”

“Only a little taken,” Sapnap said. 

“Have you been here all day?” Dream asked only to get a quick nod. “How have things been going?”

“It was going great, Techno is really good at fighting and Tommy makes it entertaining.” Tubbo looked back for a moment. “Are you going on that quest?” 

“Unfortunately I am,” Dream said. “I’m sorry about that…”

“Don’t be.” 

“But-” 

“Tubbo, come practice these moves,” Tommy yelled. He didn’t seem to care about interrupting the conversation at hand. 

Tubbo looked from Tommy to Dream. “I’ll talk to you later, at dinner yeah?”

This was a discussion for later, it would take more explaining than Dream was willing to do. “Yeah,” he said. 

Tubbo quickly ran off and towards his friend, they both grabbed a pair of wooden swords to practice with. Dream couldn’t help but smile wildly, he was glad to see things working out for the Hades kid. He stared for a moment longer, watching as Tommy and Tubbo sparred with each other. Both went back and forth with swinging and blocking. Techno would interrupt for time to time to help them with stances and give some advice on what would work better. 

It reminded Dream of a distant memory, he would often fight with his sister. They would pick up sticks and fight each other pretending they were protecting opposing kingdoms. He would let his sister win most of the time, but there would be times where he would win. It was nice to see Tubbo and Tommy enjoying their childhood while they still have the chance. 

“You know,” Sapnap said. “Karl might know something about the prophecy, he is smart after all and very observant.” 

“You said the same thing about George, you just want to see him don’t you?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Fine,” Dream said, he stretched up to look across the field of people. He spotted a familiar purple hoodie, it was next to two people. The two seemed to be in a heated discussion about gods know what. Sapnap and Dream looked at each other before heading over. 

As they got closer they heard bits of the conversation. “Because, Skeppy, you can’t just keep tricking your opponents. It won’t always work in your favor.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Skeppy replied. “If it works on you it will work on anyone.” 

“Language!”

“Uh oh, looks like two people are going to need marriage counseling again.” Sapnap gave a grin. “Shame, thought this marriage was going to last this time around.” 

Bad started speaking but it came out as nothing but gibberish, he seemingly couldn’t find the words to retaliate against Sapnap. 

“Shut up,” Skeppy said. “At least I have a relationship.” 

“We are not dating!” Bad yelled. 

“Yeah ok,” Sapnap snorted. 

“Skeppy tell him we’re not,” Bad said. 

“What’s so wrong if we were?” Skeppy asked, wanting to push Bad’s buttons. 

“Nothing! But we aren’t!” 

The conversation slowly faded into the background as Dream felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Karl standing next to him, a small nervous smile was etched onto his face. “Good afternoon Dream, hope the day has been treating you well.” 

“For the most part,” Dream said. 

“What brings you over here?” Karl asked. 

“Sapnap says you could help with a predicament,” Dream began. “A prophecy was dealt, I have to find two people to help on the quest and I have no clue who they are.” 

“Ok, well.” Karl thought for a moment. “Prophecies are always like that, they’re never clear until the right moment. It could be the littlest things, maybe you met them already or maybe they’re people who have yet to arrive on camp. However, considering the events that have happened, they’re more than likely here. Considering your luck, they’re people you trust or will learn to. Who do you trust besides Tubbo?”

“I don’t…” he trailed off. 

“That’s ok, you’ll find it easy to trust people you spend more time with.” Karl looked at Sapnap who was currently blowing raspberries at Skeppy as Bad tried to stop them from fighting. “Take Bad and Skeppy for example. Bad could not stand Skeppy’s relentless trolling when he first arrived. Skeppy felt bad about trolling him so he did something nice, since then they’re spent everyday together. Trust was a weak thing between the two, but it grew as their friendship did.” 

Dream looked at the trio for another moment. The three ducked and weaved around each other as Skeppy tried to tackle Sapnap. Sapnap was wildly grinning the entire time, he seemed very happy in the current moment. The air around here was lighthearted and most of it was due to Sapnap. 

“By the way, Sapnap seems like a handful but I promise he isn’t,” Karl said. “He has a fiery spirit that gets out of hand sometimes.” 

“Yeah he do-wait did you say fiery spirit?”

“Oh shoot! Dream we got to go meet up with George,” Sapnap yelled. “Come on.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Have fun, see you guys later.” Karl gave a smile and a wave as the two headed off. 

×

They met up with George, who was patiently waiting at the Hades cabin for the two to show up. He gave a smile as the two approached. 

“Gogy!” Sapnap yelled. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You literally saw me twenty minutes ago,” George replied. 

“I know, but I forgot to give you a goodbye kiss.” Sapnap gave a kissy face and George backed away. 

“Stay away from me, I’m not kissing you.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to, save it for Karl,” George said. 

Sapnap put a hand over his heart. “You wound me.” 

“Good.” George looked over at Dream. “How did it go?”

“Uh.” He thought about the events of the day, they hadn’t made much progress but yet what Karl said was playing over and over. He described Sapnap as a fiery spirit, it made sense. Dream wanted to facepalm, the more he thought about it the more obvious it was. Sapnap was one of the people that was supposed to go on the quest, not only is his spirit compatible with others but he literally has fire powers. But what about the other one? 

Gentle dove. Aphrodite kid. 

“Whatever you say Dove,” 

“Shit,” Dream said. 

“It was that bad?” George asked. 

“No, I know who the two people are.” 

“Who?” Sapnap asked. “You never mentioned anyone sticking out.” 

“It’s you and George.” 

“What?” Sapnap asked. “What makes you think that?” 

“Fiery spirit, you literally control fire and you’re eager to help. Gentle dove, George is an Aphrodite kid and he is kind of gentle. It makes sense and it helps that I kind of trust both of you.” Dream ran his hand through his hair. “That makes sense right?”

“Yeah but,” George said. “How exactly do you know?” 

Before Dream could answer a pretty white light surrounded their heads, once the light died down it revealed three leaf crowns. Sapnap had a red and orange one, George had a light pink and blue one, and Dream assumed he had green. “I guess we have our answer.” 

“Yes! This is awesome, we’ll be best friends.” Sapnap looped his arms around the two of them and pulled them closer. “I cannot wait, I’ll bring so many snacks.” 

“We should go tell Chiron,” George said. 

“Right.”

×

They talked with Chiron for a good three hours before they came up with a plan. Chiron wants to keep it quiet, so the three of them will be leaving tonight after dinner. They will be given the supplies by Wilbur and Eret, and they’re to tell no one where they are going. Dream had a long discussion about telling Tubbo, which Chiron agreed to let him tell Tubbo. Dream felt like things were going to go horribly wrong, but he had to try to help although he didn’t want to. That kid needed him and so did everyone else. Maybe this would be good for him, it would help him build his trust with the people in camp. If he saved the world, he would save this place as well, he could have a home. But what if he failed? What if he couldn't do it? What if-

“Dream,” Tubbo said, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts. “When are you leaving?” 

“Tonight, I’m not really supposed to tell anyone, but-” 

“No, don’t tell me. Someone could try to use me for information and it would be better for me to not know anything,” Tubbo said. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Tommy too much,” Dream chuckled. “Ok then, I won’t tell you anything. I will tell you bye though, and that I’ll be as fast as I can so I can get back here.” 

“Ok, good.” Tubbo’s shoulders dropped a bit. “I’ll miss you though, come home safely, ok?”

Home. 

Before he could say anything else Tubbo continued. "I know you want me to stay here so I'm safe. But I wanted to give you something." He fished in his pocket and grabbed something out. "Here."

Dream opened his hand and Tubbo placed a small charm in his hand. It was a small clay bee; it was painted with yellow and black, and the wings were painted white with small hints of glitter on them. "Tubbo-"

"It's for good luck, if you have that on you'll be ok!"

Dream didn’t say anything, he just pulled Tubbo in for a hug which Tubbo did return. “Thank you.” 

Later that night the chosen three were given their packs, it was around midnight when they set off and outside of the camps barrier. None of them knew what their fates would be, but they were ready. Dream was not going to fail this quest, he was going to come back to Tubbo, he was going to come back home no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> "Swear," he said. "Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell a soul what you just heard." 
> 
> Tommy felt like he couldn't breath, thoughts filled his head of everything that had happened up to this point. People were yelling and shouting terrible things, he couldn't take it. The voices didn't stop until Tubbo's voice cut through them all. 
> 
> "Stop! We swear! Please stop!" Tubbo's voice was shaky. "We swear on the River Styx we won't tell anyone what we overheard."


	7. Chapter Six: Hushed Secrets Get Spilled When Two Kids Overhear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo make Fundy cry and overhear something they probably shouldn't have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello, here is the chapter. I'm not that proud of it, but I can always go back and change things if I wish to. 
> 
> This is a little important, but I never said anything about my boundaries as a writer and I feel as if I should talk about it. Nothing sparked this and I don't expect this story to become huge or anything, but I should say something now rather than later. I'm 100% ok with you sharing it amongst the community/friends but I draw the line at the content creators themselves. What I mean by that is "have you read -insert fic-" because it seems really disrespectful to both the CC and the author. I personally have no worries about that because this is a silly little fic that's just vibing. Please keep that in mind, writers have boundaries too and they should be respected. 
> 
> Another thing is artwork regarding this fic, I will be attempting the art so I can show character concepts and how I imagine they would look for this story. I'm not the best so bare with me please. Also if you ever draw anything for this story please let me know I would absolutely love to see it because all artwork is beautiful and I would love to show my appreciation for as many artists as I can because you're all so talented and my goodness- 
> 
> Lastly, yes I did hear Dream's answer about who would have what godly parent in the dream team and I disagree. You cannot tell me that Dream could take the test to see which godly parent he would have and get Poseidon. He gives off Athena kid energy and you cannot change my mind. If you read this far, who would your godly parent be? I haven't taken the test in a while and I will being doing it again

The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat, it was steady and even. He took in a deep breath as he moved around the obstacles before him, gliding through the posts at a nimble speed. Footsteps hit the ground underneath him, not making a sound as he continued moving forward. Was he winning the race? More than likely he was, he was against a younger camper after all. It helped that he was a Hermes kid and they were known for being quick on their feet. His feet kept moving through the course he had traversed many times before, taking him to the goal at the end. He effectively got to the end of the course, stopping once his torso crossed the finish line. He had won the race, it wasn’t even a race. He took in a deep breath and released it, he knows he can do much better. 

“Tommy,” Phil called. “Your time was five minutes and eight seconds. Close to beating the record, keep practicing and you’ll get there.” 

“What was Schlatt’s time again?” Tommy asked. 

Phil looked at his clipboard and squinted for a second. “Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds.” 

Tommy groaned. “Aww, I’m so close to beating him,” he said. “How is he so fast? He’s an Ares kid and he hates running.” 

“He’s had more practice than you.” Phil reached into a small cooler that stood next to him. “Catch.” He tossed a water bottle in Tommy’s general direction.

He caught it and sighed. “Thanks, have you seen where Tubbo is? He was supposed to run the course with me but he hasn’t shown up yet.” 

“I think he was with Techno,” Phil said. “Something about moving the plants into the new greenhouse.” 

“Guess I’ll head there then, I’ll see you later Phil,” he said. 

Phil gave a nod of acknowledgement before heading off to talk to another kid about their time on the course. 

Tommy started heading towards the greenhouse in hopes of finding Tubbo. It was strange how different the two of them were but yet they became good friends. It might be because Tommy knows what Tubbo was feeling when his godly parent first claimed him. Being a child of Hermes wasn’t the easiest thing in the world but it could have been worse. He could have been stuck with the old teachers in the boarding school, he shuddered at the thought. 

The Demeter cabin was a few minute walk from the running course where the greenhouse was obviously being built. From what Tommy knew, Techno wanted to build the Demeter kids something nice because they’ve been doing so much for the camp. Although, Techno would never admit that he was doing it out of kindness. Tommy doesn’t know the extent of what they do, he just knows the camp looks pretty and it’s healthy. He assumes something is happening with the outside world but no one tells the campers anything. The world could be ending but no one here would know about it until it does. 

“Woah,” Tommy said as he approached the structure. It was looking good so far, it wasn’t a simple structure. It seemed more complex, but that was to be expected with Techno. It wasn’t finished yet, the outside needed to be painted and the plants needed to be planted. When those things are done then it’ll look beautiful. 

“Hey Tommy,” Karl said. “What’s up?”

“I’m here to find Tubbo, is he here?”

“Yeah, he’s helping the others move the flower pots from the cabin to the greenhouse,” he said. “Do you want to help?”

“That sounds boring,” Tommy said. “I would rather fight Big Q.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, a small smile rested on his face. “If you do that tell Quackity I say hi.” 

“Sure, so Tubbo’s inside?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Tommy started walking up to the Demeter cabin. 

“Bye Tommy!” Karl said. 

He didn’t bother to say bye back, he was on a mission. He needed Tubbo’s help with it and then he’ll go fight Quackity. One thing about Tommy is he is true to his word, most of the time. As he stepped onto the porch, the familiar figure of Techno appeared. He looked a bit different than his usual “style” which was normally armor of some kind with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Today, however, he was just in a nice sweater that Tommy assumed he got from Wilbur and his hair was in two braids. 

“Oh, hey,” Techno said. “Before you say anything my armor broke sometime last night, just know I could still take you in a fight.” 

Tommy tried to contain his laughter. “Pfft, you look like you’ve gone soft. You look like Wilbur but younger.” 

“I can assure you that Wilbur and I look nothing alike,” Techno said. 

“Yeah right, I bet you got that sweater from him too.” 

“I’m done talking to you, Tubbo’s inside.” He walked right past Tommy and to the beautiful greenhouse, completely ignoring Tommy’s previous statement. 

Tommy laughed to himself as he walked inside to see Tubbo crouching next to a small flower. He seemed to be smiling at something on the flower, Tommy couldn’t help but question it. “Tubbo, what are you doing?” 

“There’s a bee on the flower,” Tubbo said. “Look at his little eyes, he’s all fuzzy and cute.” 

“Stop looking at the bee, I need your help with something.” 

Tubbo looked up, his eyebrow slightly raised. “What is it?”

“We have to find somewhere to talk about it, so other people can’t hear it. Top secret shit, you know?” 

“Oh, ok,” Tubbo said. “Lead the way then.” 

Tommy started walking towards a secluded part of camp, it was a place he went often when he felt angry or just upset. When he first came to camp it’s where he spent most of his time considering no one wanted to deal with him, even now people don’t want to deal with him but that doesn’t bother him anymore. There’s only a few people that knew where his little hideout was and now Tubbo will know about it too. Tommy got to the edge of the tree line and turned to look at his friend who was right behind him. Without a single word they continued into the trees, a small rock path paved the way to the small hideout. 

The path went for a good two minutes before it got to a small clearing. The clearing had sunlight streaking through the trees, in the middle was a pond that had a variety of fish swimming in it. Next to the pond was a small bench that looked a little worse for wear, moss had crawled along the sides and to the arm rests. The wood looked a little old and rotted, but it was completely fine. Some rogue flowers were growing around, Tommy would need to remove them and take them to the Demeter cabin so they could replant them. 

“Woah,” Tubbo said. 

Tommy put his hand up to signal not to talk yet, he walked over to the bench and sat down; Tubbo did the same. He reached over the side and pulled out a small box, he clicked a button and music started playing. It was a familiar tone to him, it was a rather comforting sound. “Ok, now we can talk.” 

“This place is really nice, no wonder you like it here!” Tubbo said. “Now, what did you want to speak about?” 

“Ok, so I think there’s a traitor in camp.” Tommy set the small box between them and looked at Tubbo. “The minotaur had to get in the camp somehow, someone let it in. We should find out who it is so we can help the camp out. We could be heroes! You know, like Hercules or some shit.” 

“Wait, isn’t it Heracles?” Tubbo asked. “I’m pretty sure Hercules is the Roman version….” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tommy replied. “We’ll be heroes, so what do you say?” 

Tubbo thought for a moment before replying. “I’m in, if it’ll help the other people in camp then I’m all for it.” 

“Then let’s get going,” Tommy said, a huge smile was spread across his face. This could only end well. 

×

It took them about an hour to compile a list of people who obviously are not the traitor. The list so far was himself, Tubbo, Dream, Sapnap, George, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. Those were the only people they could trust and considering three of them were gone, there weren’t that many people they could trust. After that they compiled a list of people from most suspicious to least and started working their way down. The first person on the list was Fundy, Tommy does not trust him whatsoever. Mostly because he just seemed shifty, his beady little eyes. Plus, he’s the easiest to get information out of so it would only make sense to interrogate him. 

So that’s what they’re doing and it was going good for the first five minutes, that was until Fundy started crying. That was not their intention, but if it works it works. Tommy was not going to stop interrogating because of some waterworks. Tubbo on the other hand was having second thoughts about this. 

“Uh, Tommy, maybe we should stop-” 

“What do you know, Fundy?” Tommy said. 

Fundy gave a sob. “Please, I don’t know anything, let me go.” 

“You aren’t telling us something, what aren’t you telling us?” Tommy pushed further. 

“Ok ok,” Fundy yelled. “I messed with the votes for my school's class presidential elections, I wanted to win but no one was going to vote for me. I also broke up with my last girlfriend because she was overbearing but I told her it was because her dog creeped me out. I also told my mom-”

“Stop, I didn’t mean that stuff,” Tommy said, waving his hand to stop Fundy from speaking. “What do you know about the minotaur being loose in camp?”

Fundy gave a sniff. “Nothing, there was an attack and people were freaking out.” He wiped his eyes and sniffed once more. “I’m not sure what exactly happened, but it was bad apparently.” 

“You had nothing to do with it? At all?” 

“No I didn’t,” He said, sniffing yet again.

Tubbo grabbed a tissue and handed it to Fundy, who happily took it. “It’s ok Fundy, we believe you.” 

“You do?”

“No-” 

The door to the cabin swung open as Bad walked in. “Tommy? Tubbo? What are you doing here?” He looked over to see Fundy’s puffy face. “Why is Fundy crying, what did you guys do?” 

“Nothing bad,” Tubbo said. “We just asked some questions.” 

“We may have yelled a bit, but not the point.” Tommy crossed his arms. “We needed answers.” 

“Well you could’ve done it a different way, now please leave before you upset him further.” Bad moved out of the doorway motioning for them to get out. 

Tubbo was the first to walk out and Tommy was following behind. “Dick head,” he muttered. 

“Language!” 

The duo made it to the middle of the camp before figuring out their next plan of action. 

“Well that was a bust,” Tubbo said. 

“Yeah, maybe we should make sure no one else is nearby when we interrogate the next person.” Tommy continued walking. “Who’s next on the list?”

Tubbo grabbed a folded paper from his pocket and looked at the words. He stared at it for a moment before answering. “Schlatt,” he said. “Dream gave me a warning about him, he wrote it down before leaving so no one else would catch on. Where would he be right now?”

Tommy replied, “Probably at the pit, or terrorizing other people.” 

“We could check out the Ares cabin or ask around, that would be the best thing to do in this situation.” Tubbo thought for a moment. “The Ares cabin is next to the Apollo one, yes?”

“Yeah, you’re getting the hang of the camp,” Tommy smiled. “We can go to the Ares cabin to see if he’s there and if he isn’t there then we ask around.” 

“Let's go then.” 

Tubbo led the way this time with Tommy walking beside him; people moved to the side when they saw the son of Hades walking past. It made it easier for them to get places but at the same time it was a bit annoying. He found it upsetting that people treated Tubbo like he was a dangerous entity instead of a person. Tommy knows what that felt like and it wasn’t a nice feeling, he wonders how Tubbo isn’t bothered by it. Maybe he should ask about it later. 

“What do we do when we find Schlatt? Like, we can’t just ask him directly, he might not answer.” 

“Not sure,” Tommy said. “We just ask, I guess. Maybe ask him about fighting techniques beforehand.” 

“We should’ve thought this out more,” Tubbo said. 

“Too late to do that now.” 

They kept walking until they got to the Ares cabin, no one seemed to be around at the moment. It seemed suspiciously quiet and people seemed to be actively avoiding the cabin. Tommy wondered if someone was sick or something happened or one of the Ares kids lost their cool. They exchanged glances before looking around heading to the cabin door, Tommy went to knock on the door but stopped when he heard voices on the other side. He gave Tubbo a small signal to keep quiet as he pressed his ear against the door, Tubbo did the same. 

“And why did the plan fail, huh?” He heard someone say. “It was because you messed it up.” The floorboard creaked as someone moved closer to another person. 

“No, it’s because you gave me a minotaur to work with, you could’ve given me something else to manipulate instead yet you didn’t,” another voice said. Tommy could hear a foot collide with the floor causing Tubbo to flinch at the noise. “And how was I supposed to know that Dream would be able to do something about it? I watched him do it and thankfully they didn’t know I was there but I saw it.” The entire time the other person paced, the footsteps were heavy and the voice was raised. Whoever they were, they were rather angry. 

“Listen,” the first voice, who Tommy recognizes as Schlatt, said. “He’s not here anymore, we can do whatever we want now.” He sounded oddly calm in this situation. 

“You’re right, but I better have something great to work with next time.” 

“Next time I’ll get you something better.” Schlatt’s footsteps approached the other person. “Now, don’t question me ever again. Remember you work for me and I could easily throw you under the bus. Understand me, Quackity?”

Tommy let out an involuntary gasp causing the voices to stop and all movements to cease. Tommy and Tubbo held their breath, hoping they would just brush it off as the wind or something else. However, luck was not on their side today. 

“Who the hell is out there?” Schlatt asked. 

Tommy pushed Tubbo away from the door and started running away from the cabin. He did not want to stay there any longer and risk getting caught by the two in there; they might already be compromised. Both of them ran far from the door and somewhere else, anywhere else. Where could they even go? They had to go somewhere where they won’t look or where they won’t be able to confront the two. 

“To the lake,” Tommy said. 

Their feet slammed against the dirt as they made their way to the lake hoping for some kind of sanctuary. Tommy felt his lungs burn and his legs began to ache; he regrets running around all day and he regrets running the course this morning. Luckily, people didn’t try to stop them as they passed by. They probably thought it was another prank against Techno and no one wanted to get in the middle of that if it was. As they reached the lake they started to slow down thinking that they were safe, that was their first mistake. Trying to catch their breath, they didn’t realize someone had been right behind them. 

“Did you hear that too?” Tommy asked. 

Before Tubbo could respond, Tommy felt something tighten around his shoes. He looked down to see vines wrapping around his shoes to prevent him from leaving, the same with his friend. Tommy looked up to see Quackity approaching them, hands in his pockets. 

“So,” Quackity began. “What did you hear?”

“We heard nothing, we went to find you so Tommy could fight and we heard you were busy so we decided to-” 

“To run? Because I was busy and Tommy wanted to fight?” Quackity scoffed. “If you were going to lie, you could’ve used a better one. What did you hear?” 

“Nothing, we promise we heard nothing.” Tubbo was trying his hardest to get them out of this situation, so Tommy decided to keep his mouth shut. “It was a very thick door and there was no way we could have heard anything anyway. We really just wanted to spar with you and maybe ask Schlatt for some fighting tips because Techno was not that good of a teacher.” 

The vines slowly unraveled from their feet as Quackity glared at them. He must have bought the excuse to some degree, why else would he let them go? Tommy goes to say something but finds himself unable to speak, for that matter he felt like he couldn’t move. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. 

Tommy eyebrows scrunched together, his head was swimming with many thoughts. He thought of his parents, his old “friends”, and the many schools he attended. All the thoughts had one thing in common, him being in trouble. The thoughts kept swimming in his head and they wouldn’t stop. 

“What are you doing to him?” 

_ “Tommy, again? Really? You’re better than this,” his mother said. “I’m so disappointed in you.”  _

_ “Mom, I’m sor-”  _

_ “Just, go to your room for the night.”  _

_ Tommy headed to his room, his head down in shame as he held back the tears.  _

_ “You need to do something about him,” he heard his mom’s boyfriend say. This made him stop to listen to the conversation.  _

_ “I-” _

_ “No, he’s a disgrace to you and I can’t stand it,” he continued. “He continuously disobeys you and disrespects you. I can’t stand to see it happen to you and I’m not taking it anymore. It’s either him or me.”  _

_ “You can’t make me choose,” his mother said.  _

_ Tommy could feel the tears rolling down his face, there shouldn’t even be a choice.  _

Tears welled in his eyes as he fell to his knees, his body felt like it was made of lead. Tubbo immediately rushed over to help him in any way he could. 

"Swear," Quackity said. "Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell a soul what you just heard."

Tommy felt like he couldn't breath, thoughts filled his head of everything that had happened up to this point. People were yelling and shouting terrible things, he couldn't take it. Was this what madness was like? No, it couldn’t be. Tommy wanted the voices to stop and they did. They went quiet when Tubbo's voice cut through them all.

"Stop! We swear! Please stop!" Tubbo's voice was shaky. "We swear on the River Styx we won't tell anyone what we overheard."

Tommy’s head slowly started to clear as Quackity turned to him expectantly. “W-we swear on the R-River Styx that we won’t tell anyone,” he said weakly. 

“Good.” Quackity turned around and left, probably going back to Schlatt. 

“What the hell was that?” Tubbo asked. “Are you ok? Your eyes were purple!”

“I’m fine,” Tommy replied. He slowly stood up with the help of Tubbo, his knees still felt a little weak. He shook his head to clear it up and then looked forward, a sudden realization dawned on him. “We found out who the traitor-no traitors are, but how are we supposed to tell anyone? We swore on the River Styx and if we break it then something bad will happen to us or someone we care about.” 

“I’m not sure,” Tubbo said quietly. “We’re so screwed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Just to note, when the story gets to the half way point I will be taking a small break. Gotta keep you guys on edge somehow. Ahh I'm so excited to share the rest of the story with you guys, you all have been so nice! The next chapter will be uploaded this week hopefully, not like I have any plans for Valentine's Day anyway so I mean-
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you guys have a wonderful day! 
> 
> Preview: 
> 
> Dream gets the know his two companions more. 
> 
> Sapnap is a heavy hitter in the feels category.


	8. Chapter Seven: First Leg of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, journey time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long, I had school to do and I got addicted to Stardew Valley. I've also been plotting and planning stuff that isn't writing related and some things are writing related. But the chapter is here and I hope it's good! 
> 
> Oh! Each chapter I'm going to be releasing what the characters outfits will look like because I haven't seen a reason to say what they wear. Obviously they do not have the outfits, at least the Dream Team doesn't....yet 
> 
> Dream   
> \- Lime green hoodie that's scrunched to mid arm, has the bee pendant attached to it   
> \- Black, fingerless gloves that end where the hoodie begins   
> \- Blacks pants   
> \- Brown, beat up shoes

It started off as such a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and abruptly everything went wrong. The warm air turned icy cold, the more they walked the more the trees seemed barren. Demeter was definitely not kidding when she said nothing was going to grow until her daughter was returned. Then again, Sapnap already knew that but it seems Dream was a bit unaware of the current issue at hand. Twigs cracked under their feet as they moved forward and leaves crumpled beneath them. It was an odd sight to see considering it was in the midst of spring time; usually flowers would be sprouting and birds would be chirping. However, there were no noises and no new flowers. Everything looked dead. 

“I never realized how bad it had gotten out here,” Sapnap said. 

“We’re lucky we have the Demeter cabin to help out.” George pulled his jacket out of his bag. 

“The weather here is so much colder, in Florida it only felt a bit cooler.” Dream shifted uncomfortably. “Is this what you guys have been dealing with?” 

“Basically,” Sapnap replied. “But it doesn’t affect the camp so we tend not to worry about it. We vaguely knew about what was going on but Chiron didn’t want people to worry so only Phil knew about the prophecy until now.” If the adults could protect the kids they would, even if it meant keeping them in the dark for as long as they could. 

“Even though we don’t know much about the events going on, that doesn’t mean we can’t figure it out. Sapnap, here.” George threw a jacket at Sapnap in case he got cold. “Besides, if we get this over with faster then things can go back to normal. I think we should establish some things first.” 

“Like?” Dream asked. 

“First things first, we listen to you since this is your quest. Second, no one gets left behind-” 

“Or forgotten,” Sapnap whispered. 

“-meaning we go back for each other if needed. Lastly, if we start running out of supplies we stop and get more.” George looked over at Dream. “You tell us when to do things and where we should go, and before you worry about getting lost I do have a map that Phil gave me before we left.” 

“I don’t even know how to read a map, how will I know where to go?” 

“Follow your gut dude,” Sapnap said. “The only way we will get through any of this is by following instinct. I do that all the time and nothing bad ever happens to me!” 

“You burned lunch the other day because you waited for ten minutes instead of seven,” George said. 

“And? Cooking is hard, besides it’s not like either of you can do any better.” Sapnap crossed his arms. 

“I can cook pretty well,” Dream said. “I used to make food for my sister and Tubbo all the time.” 

That piqued Sapnap’s interest. “Really? What would you make?” he asked. 

“The basics, soup mostly. It was the easiest thing to make when you can’t get your hands on many things. Usually I made chicken noodle soup but I sometimes made tomato soup. Then you have the different stews as well-” 

George cut in. “Stew is good, if you had the right ingredients could you make it?” 

“Yeah, mainly mushroom stew though.” 

“Mushrooms are gross,” Sapnap said. “I don’t know how you people eat them.” 

Dream gave a laugh, his shoulders looked more relaxed than before. Sapnap was happy that Dream was starting to feel more comfortable around them, that was good. Maybe they could be friends eventually, given the right amount of time. Sapnap could definitely use more friends, sure he had Karl and George, but he wasn’t opposed to having more people to talk to. He never had people around him that really cared for him and being at camp has changed that, it was refreshing. 

“Hey,” Dream said. “I wanted to ask you two a question.” 

“Go for it,” Sapnap said. 

“What’s the deal with Schlatt?” 

“Oh,” Sapnap replied. “He’s an Ares kid with a horrible temper, he pushes people around to get anywhere.” 

“He also doesn’t think before he does things, there’s a reason he isn’t an Athena kid. Take Techno for example, he’s calculating and knows when to strike. Schlatt just strikes without thinking about the consequences.” George paused for a moment. “He also uses any means to win, dirty tactics and cheap tricks.” 

“Like he did in the pit?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Wait, what happened in the pit?” Sapnap asked, genuinely curious and a bit concerned. 

“Same thing that’s happened before,” George replied. “Nothing new.” 

Sapnap put a hand on George’s shoulder and gave a small smile which George returned. “He’s an idiot sometimes and besides we all know that I am the prettiest boy.” 

“You sure are Sapnap,” George said, giving a breathy laugh. 

“How did you two become friends?” Dream asked. 

“Sapnap literally walked up to me and said ‘we’re friends now and you’re never getting rid of me’ and I tried so hard but nothing worked.” 

Sapnap faked offense at that. “Excuse you, I’m a delight to be around!” 

“Sure you are.” 

They continued to joke around and talk about random topics until they eventually got to a road that split the barron forest. Sapnap looked both ways before walking across the road, he knew about a little tunnel that led them straight into a town. It was technically a sewer but that didn’t matter because it was one of the safest ways to travel into town. He and Karl found it last spring when they snuck out, they were going to get Chiron a gift for everything he’s done for the camp. It was Karl’s idea at first but Sapnap refused to let him go alone since it’s dangerous for half-bloods to go anywhere alone. Monsters can sniff them out from miles away, which is really bad for them but they would have to make due. Prophecies couldn’t wait. 

As they got closer, Sapnap moved the branches out of the way. They creaked and snapped as pressure was applied to them. As they broke off in his hand he tossed them to the side. It hasn’t been used in a while and that much was obvious. 

He couldn’t help but think back to when he first arrived at camp. He had been moved around home to home until no one wanted him anymore. So, he left to avoid the next wave of hurt. Sapnap thought he would’ve gotten used to it but every single time it hurt worse. However, when he came to camp he was determined to not feel that way anymore. 

“Are you sure we can get through here?” Dream asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, Karl and I have been through here many times before. Nothing bad has happened yet.” A branch snapped in his hand as he threw it to the side. “And it might be warmer in the sewers than out here.” 

“Actually, if there’s any water in the sewers it’ll be colder. The humidity is awful, in Florida it would make things unbearably hot but if it was around 30 degrees it would be cold.” Dream looked into the tunnel. “So it could actually be colder in there than out here.” 

“If anything it’ll hopefully be safer than traveling on the surface,” George said, giving a weak smile. “Although it is a bit smelly.” 

“I don’t think that matters.” Sapnap removed the final branch and opened the small grate. “There we go, everyone in.” One by one they piled in, Sapnap closed the grate after they were all in. He took in a deep breath and turned to the others. “Off we go.” 

×

To say it was dark was an understatement, it was pitch black in the sewers and absolutely no one was happy about that. The first few minutes of the miles long walk was not fun as they stumbled around blindly. That was until Sapnap remembered he had fire powers and could light the way for everyone. George complained about it for a few seconds but stopped when they were able to see better. It wasn’t much light but it was enough to safely walk the rest of the way. 

“We need to invest in flashlights,” Dream said. “We shouldn’t rely on your fire abilities too much.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Sapnap said. “When we get to town we can get some flashlights.” 

“And maybe some new clothes as well, we don’t want to be smelly when we go up and talk to people.” George moved closer to Sapnap to stay in the light. “It would be beneficial to us and you two won’t smell as bad as you do now.” 

“Hey!” Sapnap said. “I do not smell.” 

“Do too,” George said. 

“No you.” Sapnap stuck his tongue out at George before turning back. 

He didn’t have to turn around to know George was rolling his eyes. Sapnap wondered what he smelled like so he picked up part of his shirt and sniffed. Maybe George had a point with the whole changing clothes thing. It would be easier to talk to people and he would look nicer than he already does. 

“I don’t think I smell that bad,” Dream said. “Could use the new clothes though, I think I’m getting too tall for this sweatshirt.” 

“You’re not even that tall,” George said. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m at least a head taller than you,” Dream said. 

“Your point? Your knees could be easily taken out,” George said. 

“At least he can reach the top shelf,” Sapnap chimed in. “Shorty.” 

“We’re the same height,” George said. 

“Nah, I’m at least an inch taller than you.” Sapnap moved around an abandoned box that was blocking the path. 

“Yeah ok.” 

Slowly, the three fell into silence from there. Something felt a little off in the tunnels, it was eerily quiet. It didn’t help that Sapnap felt like there were eyes watching them everywhere they went. It was an awful feeling, one Sapnap absolutely despised. The first time he felt this feeling was when his mother had died. People he didn’t know attended the funeral and everyone looked at him. Their gazes of pity were burnt in his head. The last time he felt that way was after the first incident in camp when he burned Quackity. He didn’t mean to, his anger just took over and everyone witnessed it. They were scared of him for a while, they avoided him and he was ok with that. But apparently the universe didn’t want him to be alone because they sent him Karl Jacobs. 

Karl was undoubtedly his best friend and the fact that he had to leave his friend behind in camp was toture. They became friends in one of the weirdest ways, him and Karl were sparring against each other in the tournament. Sapnap had won against him and Karl just laughed about it. They didn’t speak for weeks, then Karl comes right up to him and gives him a flower for winning the match. It was a yellow rose, which apparently symbolizes friendship. It was the nicest thing to ever happen to him at camp. 

Slowly he zoned back in as they carefully stepped their way around various things in order to avoid angering small animals that were surely hiding amongst the rubbish that plagued the system. The only noises Sapnap could hear was the dripping that came from the ceiling and the splashing their feet would make when they stepped into puddles. It was definitely more humid down here and really gross, it wasn’t this gross last time he was here. 

“I don’t like this,” George whispered. “How much longer until we’re out?” 

“We’re almost to an exit,” Sapnap whispered back. “We can get out from there and walk the rest of the way.” 

He could feel Dream and George get closer to him so they could stay closer to the light. They spent the rest of the time in silence as they got to one of the numerous exits, Sapnap gave a sigh of relief as the light slowly leaked into the tunnel. He walked over and went to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried once more, but once again it wouldn’t budge. “Uh,” he said. “I think it’s stuck.” 

“What?” Dream asked, walking over to it. He gave a small push as well but nothing happened. “Now what?” 

“We could all try and push it,” George suggested. 

“Ok, get over here then.” 

George walked over to them and grabbed onto the bars. He waited for the others to grab the bars as well, which they did. Together they gave one big push, the grate made an awful scraping noise as it moved only a bit. Together they pushed it once more, another scraping noise was heard but it still wasn’t enough. 

“One more big push,” Sapnap said. 

With all their might they pushed the sewer grate open enough for them to get through. Unfortunately they could only go one at a time since it was a tight squeeze but that was better than nothing. None of them moved from their spot to go through the small space. 

“So,” Sapnap said. “Who’s going first?” 

“We don’t know what’s out there, we have to look first.” Dream thought for a moment. “I’ll peak out first and then you two follow me.” 

George and Sapnap nodded as Dream squeezed his way out of the sewer system. Sapnap couldn’t help but feel a bit paranoid about all of this, usually that was George’s job. Something bad was going to happen but he didn’t know what, it was a gut feeling he had. There had been many occasions where he felt something was wrong and the one time he decided to ignore it led to someone’s death. He watched Dream take a few steps out and search around for a minute. The wind around him blew every so gently, leaves swirled. The two in the tunnel held their breaths as they continued to watch. Sapnap saw Dream’s face morph from unsure to sure about the surroundings. 

“There’s something out here, so be careful if you’re coming out,” he said. 

Sapnap looked back at George before he started shimming out of the gate, trying to be as quiet as he can in order to not attract anything. Once he was out he looked back at George, who was slowly worming his way out. Everything was fine so far, it was all going to be ok. As George got out of the sewer a sudden gust of wind pushed him forwards, he went stumbling but caught himself. Sapnap looked behind George to see two eyes peering at them from beyond the sewers. The trio didn’t move for a good minute before they slowly started backing away from the tunnel. A sudden snap was heard as a twig snapped beneath Sapnap’s foot. 

The beast gave a roar as it lunged forward, the only thing stopping it was the rusted grate. The beast once again slammed against the grate causing it to go flying towards George, who moved out of the way. It wasn’t fast enough to get out unscatched, Sapnap could see a cut on his shoulder. The beast gave another roar as the three started in horror. 

“Run!” Dream yelled. 

They started booking it as the beast gave chase, Sapnap had no clue what that thing was. It wasn’t in the sewer last time, it must be a new resident. Next time he’ll bring it a muffin basket and welcome it to the neighborhood. 

“Don’t run in a straight line,” George yelled. “It’s a chimera, they breathe fire.” 

“Good to know!” 

Sapnap weaved through the trees as the chimera stomped after them, it was definitely gaining on them. It was a huge beast with longer legs, of course it would be able to catch up faster. Running was not going to be an option for much longer if they didn’t slow it down. Sapnap started to put his brain to work, he could slow it down via an injury. He would have to go for the legs while avoiding the stinger and fire breath. It wasn’t going to be easy and he was going to need their help. 

“Guys, get it to stop running so I can try something,” Sapnap yelled. 

“Are you crazy?” George yelled back. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap replied. “But this is bound to work, trust me.” 

“Tell us what to do,” Dream yelled. 

“Throw something and then attack, give it no room to escape,” 

George gave a huff as he slammed his foot on the floor, halting all his actions. His hand reached inside a small pouch as he grabbed a handful of something. He threw it back as the chimera approached them. The chimera gave a small shriek as the dust fell into its eyes, effectively blinding it in the moment. George then grabbed something else from his side and clicked it twice, a medium sized bow formed as arrows appeared on his back. 

Dream on the other hand grabbed the sword he was given to fight with, it wasn’t as special but the form of it can change into an elemental sword. Since the chimera was fire, Sapnap watched him change the setting to water. He gave one good spin before he went towards the beast. 

“I hope my plan works,” Sapnap whispered. He grabbed his own weapon from his pocket as he also rushed forward. He wasn’t going to use it yet but for his plan to work he would need it. Taking in a deep breath Sapnap lit up his right hand, the flames cascaded up his arm as the flame gained intensity. Fight fire with fire. 

Arrows whizzed through the air as they hit the chimera in the side. It screeched in pain as a sword was brought down on its other side. It was a massive creature and the fact that they were landing hits was a miracle. The chimera gave another roar but this one was fire filled. It was in pain that much was clear. Sapnap shoved his fire covered arm into the side of the chimera, bending down at the right time to avoid the tail. It whiffed overhead as he stood back up. A howling was heard from the poor chimera as it backed away slowly. 

He watched as it blinked a few times, finally clearing up it’s eyes to see the three of them standing there. It looked around before its eyes landed on George, deeming him as the bigger threat or maybe just angry at the powder incident. George went to shoot it with an arrow but the chimera was a bit quicker. As it went to slash down Sapnap watched in horror as Dream barely got in the way successfully making sure George didn’t get hit, but Dream wasn’t as lucky. His hand immediately went to his face to cover a gash that was surely there. It was now or never. Sapnap sprinited until he was under the thing, weapon in hand he readied himself. His left hand moved between the chimera’s front legs. He clicked the button on his weapon causing blades to extend from the inside of the small tube. He wasn’t familiar with the weapon since it wasn’t his, but if it works it works. 

The blades ripped into both of the chimera’s legs as it gave an indescribable scream. Sapnap pulled the blade back causing it to create two deep slices in the creature's legs. After that he rolled out of the way and stood up straight. 

“We have to go now!” 

George grabbed onto Dream’s arm and pulled him along as Sapnap caught up to the two of them. He was confident that the chimera wouldn’t chase them anymore, but he felt guilty that Dream got injured in the process. Maybe they would’ve been better off running instead. 

×

It was currently ten at night when they decided to stop and rest for the day. They had been running for hours and had stopped to tend to Dream’s wounds before continuing further. Now they laid under the stars, none of them able to sleep due the events prior in the day. Unbeknownst to Dream, both George and Sapnap felt guilty about what happened to him. He, on the other hand, was completely fine with what happened. They both were ok and Dream was weirdly happy about that. 

“Hey Dream,” George whispered. “Thank you for doing that, and I’m sorry.” 

Dream turned to look at George. “Don’t be sorry, as long as you're fine that’s all that matters.” He then shifted to look at Sapnap. “Also, your plan worked amazingly. We managed to get away without getting hurt worse than we were.” 

“Yeah but-” 

“If we kept running, we would’ve been toast, literally,” Dream laughed a bit. “It was the right thing to do.” 

“Thanks,” Sapnap whispered. 

“You’re a good friend,” Dream whispered, tiredness could be heard. “I’m glad we’re friends.” 

Sapnap looked up at the stars. Friends. He had another friend. If only his mom could see him now, she would be so proud of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, can't wait to write the next one. Again, apologies if it seems rushed! 
> 
> I've been listening to Legends Never Die and Immortals on repeat, really helped with the action scene honestly. 
> 
> Preview:  
> Loop holes are fun and so are being detectives


End file.
